La Historia Del Primer Humano
by Lord Valentin
Summary: Tan solo hace falta una sola persona para cambiar el rumbo de la historia o para cumplir una profecía, en esta peculiar historia ocurrirían las 2 cosas, salvo que envés de cambiar la historia de un país, el cambiara la de un mundo entero, salvándolo hací de una inminente destrucción y cambiando el rumbo de la historia para bien, pero, ¿por cuanto tiempo?
1. La Historia Del Primer Humano

**CAPITULO 1**

**LA LEYENDA DEL PRIMER HUMANO**

* * *

**(Narración 3° Persona)**

Vemos a un hombre anciano un humano para ser más claros de unos 90 años de edad, sentado en un sillón tapado con una manta hasta el cuello ala derecha de él había una chimenea encendida y frente a él había 3 pequeños ponis sentados en el suelo como niños pequeños todos con una edad de entre los 13 a los 15,el primero era un unicornio color blanco y de melena azul oscuro de 13 años, el segundo era un Pegaso color cian y de melena naranja oscuro de unos 15 años, y el tercero era un poni de tierra de color celeste y de melena verde claro de unos 14 años.

Los tres ponis miraban con ansiedad al anciano esperando como un niño a que le den una golosina solo que en esta ocasión en vez de esperar una golosina esperaban otra cosa, una historia para ser más exactos

-Bueno hoy les voy a contar una historia-dijo el anciano, acomodándose en el sillón

-Abuelo, ya sabemos que nos vas a contar una historia-dijo el unicornio

-SIP, pero esta historia no es cualquier historia-dijo el anciano, haciendo una pausa dramática

-¿y…que historia es?-pregunto el Pegaso

-Pues *se acomoda en el sillón*Es la historia de mi padre-dijo el anciano, tapándose con la manta mientras que los ponis se asombraron al escuchar eso, ya que iban a escuchar La Historia De El Primer Humano

-¿DE ENSERIO?-gritaron los 3 al unísono, logrando que el anciano casi se caiga del sillón por el repentino

Grito

-Sí, sí, pero no griten me van a dejar más sordo de lo que estoy, además van a despertar a sus padres-dijo el anciano mientras se volvía a acomodar en el sillón

-Lo sentimos-dijeron los 3 al unísono de vuelta

-bueno no importa, yo también debí de haberlo visto venir-dijo el anciano susurrando lo ultimo

-bueno *se frota las manos* que les parece si empezamos de una vez-

-sí-dijeron los tres al unísono

-Pero *Levanta la mano haciendo un ademan como _te lo dije_*debo de avisarles que esta historia no es muy bonita que digamos y no se las podre contar en una noche-

-¿De enserio?-dijo el poni de tierra

-¿tan larga es?-dijo el Pegaso, a lo que el anciano solo asintió con la cabeza

-¡Wow!-exclamaron los 3 de nuevo al unísono

-bueno ya basta de charla y empecemos ¿quieren?-los 3 tres ponis solo asintieron

-Bueno esta historia comienza en la tierra, el planeta natal de mi padre, él era un humano más en la selva de concreto, todos los días era la misma rutina, despertar, comer, trabajar, estresarse, en ese tiempo mi padre, conocido mejor como Valentín, tenía 20 años-

**(Narración 1° persona: Valentín)**

Por unas viejas calles de arena se podia ver a caminando un joven de unos 1,89 de altura ,usaba unos lentes de marco negro,tenia el pelo marrón tirando para negro,vestia una remera blanca, tapada por una campera desbotonada de mangas de cuero negro y el resto de color azul oscuro y llebaba unos jeans negros y unas zapatillas negras

-Otro día mas de mi vida, je, la misma rutina de mierda de todos los días- dije en voz baja mientras camina por las tranquilas calles de villa gesell (Argentina) siguiendo el camino de todos los días para llegar a mi casa, ¿saben? la verdad hay una gran diferencia entre una ciudad a un pueblo, tanta paz, tanta quietud pero… al mismo tiempo aburrido no muchas cosas por hacer, bah no casi nada para hacer, ir a la playa, ir al centro, y… que más? Bueno eso no importa, ahora lo único que quiero hacer es llegar a casa y dormir una buena siesta

**15 MINUTOS DESPUES**

En cuanto llegue a la puerta juro que casi me da un infarto, el picaporte esta estallado, empuje la puerta y lo que encontré… no era nada bonito

Estaba todo revuelto había ropa mía por todas parte, faltaba la tele, había vidrios rotos, incluso estaba la lámpara del techo en el piso

-¿Pero qué…?-Fue lo único que salió de mi boca, la mesa estaba dada vuelta las sillas que eran de madera estaban destruidas y esparcidas por toda la casa, los cuadros que tenía estaban dados vuelta o atravesado por otra cosa incluso vi uno de los cuadro atravesado con el título de cuando termine la secundaria, en cuanto entre a mi habitación el colchón estaba en la ventana atravesado mientras que la cama había sido usada como barricada apenas pude entrar, Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí al baño

-Dios-dije, al entrar faltaba el inodoro y donde estaba lo único que había era un gran chorro de agua que se elevaba como una fuente, mire la bañe y tenía un gran agujero y la cerámica de esta estaba negra como si hubiesen hecho una fogata ahí lo único que seguía en su lugar era la estufa

Salí del baño y entre a la cocina, en cuanto entre había un olor a cloaca

-Cof, Cof, Cof carajo-dije mientras me tapa la boca con mi brazo, y bueno que digamos la cocina era un completo asco, la heladera estaba tirada en el piso, la comida estaba desparramada por todo el piso, incluso vi que la manteca estaba pegada en el techo, en la cocina/horno había comida y toda quemada, tuve que salir de ahí ya que no podía aguantar el asqueroso olor que había ahí, volví a la sala mire más detenida mente y no solo faltaba la tele sino también un sillón que tenía medio grande como para 3 personas

-_Como carajo es posible que en 1 hora Allan echo esto_-pensé al ver el gran caos que había

-¿Qué haría papa en esta situación?- dije al recordar a mis padres

-papá, papá, PAPA´-grite para luego correr hacia mi habitación

Entre y me dirigí hacia la mesita que tengo al lado de la cama

En cuanto la vi me sorprendí que siga en su lugar y que este intacta

Me acerque y inmediatamente abrí el cajón y… ahí estaba

-papá, mama-dije mientras que una lagrima caía de mi ojo, en ese cajón estaba la foto de cuando mis padres Vivian, inevitablemente abrace esa foto mientras que de mis ojos llovían lágrimas, lentamente me tire al piso hasta que quede en posición fetal, después de un buen rato por fin logre dormir

**A la mañana siguiente**

Me desperté gracias al sol que entraba por la ventana, la verdad dormí para la mierda

En cuanto me levante, estaba todo contracturado

-ahhh*se hace sonar la espalda y suspira*carajo-dije mientras me dirigía hacia la sala

En cuanto entre a la sala mi mente volvió a la realidad

-ahh carajo, se me avía olvidado-dije al ver el increíble caos que había, incluso había un rio de agua que provenía del baño

-¿hee?eso es nuevo-dije al ver el rio

-será mejor empezar de nuevo…creo-dije mientras volvía a mi habitación

**30 MINUTOS DESPUES**

Me encontraba caminando por la calle, con una mochila con todo lo que necesitaba para empezar de nuevo

*MINO MINO MINO MINO**GOOONG GOOONG GONG*

-jejejejeje-me reí al escuchar las sirenas de los bombero los cuales se dirigían a mi barrio, y SIP hice lo que están pensando… le prendí fuego a la casa del vecino… nah mentira le prendí fuego a mi casa… y creo que accidentalmente también prendí la de el vecino jejejeje

*BOOOOOOM*

-Carajoo-dije al escuchar semejante explosión, inmediatamente me di vuelta, donde estaba mi casa había una gigantesca bola de fuego

-_jeje creo… creo que la cague_-pensé para después empezar a correr como toda una mariquita

**Varios minutos después**

-Por favor, solo va a ser una noche después me voy-le dije a un amigo mío por celular

-No, ¿no te acordas lo que paso la última vez?-dijo el

**Flashback**

-Te voy ganando-le dije a mi amigo el cual se llama mauro, estábamos jugando en su play station 2, para ser más exactos un juego de carreras era el Toca 3

-No, si te la pegas contra un muro-dijo el para después chocarme y hacer que mi auto choque contra un muro

*Boom*

-CARAJOO-grite yo

-MIERDAA-grito mauro

La play había estallado

**Fin Flashback**

-ahhh dale boludo, eso no fue culpa mía, además, si vos te compras una play station berreta y revienta no es culpa mía-le dije al enojado

-Sí, Claro-dijo el haciendo se el ofendido

-SABES QUE, PELOTUDO-le grite yo, la verdad es que me tiene las pelotas colgando

-¿Que Tarado?-

-TE PODES IR A LA CONCHA DE TU MADRE-le grite para después cortar la llamada

-hijo de puta-dije en voz baja mientras me tapa la boca

-¿a hora que?-

-_ya se me pago un hotel… espero que sea suficiente para una noche_-pensé para después sacar mi billetera

-500 pesos, más que suficiente-dije

-Dame eso-dijo un tipo que paso en una moto, y de un segundo a otro me saco la billetera con toda la plata que me quedaba

-ehh?*Mira sus manos donde estaba su billetera y luego al tipo de la moto*EHH HIJO DE PUTA VENI A ACAA-le grite al tipo pero esta ya se había ido

-La concha del mono… a hora que hago-dije en voz baja lo último, en eso sentí como me tocaban el hombre, yo me di vuelta y había un tipo de unos 18 años…creo mirándome

-disculpe señor pero ¿tiene hora?-me dijo el tipo señalándome su muñeca, yo claro como buen ciudadano que soy saque me celular y leí a hora

-las… 5:15-dije pero en cuanto termine de decirle la hora este me pego un golpe e inmediatamente me quito el celular y se fue corriendo

-AHHH CARAJOO-grite yo mientras me sobaba la cara

-CUANTAS PUTAS VECES ME VAN A ROBAR-grite al cielo alzando mi puño en señal de amenaza-una vez más y…-dije pero fui interrumpido

-Disculpe señor pero ¿sabe qué día es hoy?-dijo un adolecente de cálculo unos 17 años

-hoo jojo… claro que no me van a robar por tercera vez-dije confundiendo al chico

-¿qué?... ¿se encuentr…?-dijo el pero no llego a terminar de hablar ya que recibió un buen puñetazo en medio de la nariz en cuanto ice eso yo solo me fui caminando

-Niños ya es hora de dormir-dijo una Pegaso color cian y de melena blanca con negro, entrando a la habitación

-aaa pero mama-dijeron los 3 potrillos al unísono

-sin peros a la cama-dijo ella

-está bien-dijeron los 3 al unísono

-abuelo-dijo el unicornio antes de salir de la habitacion

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Mañana ¿puedes seguir con la historia?-pregunto el unicornio

-claro mañana,pero ahora vayan a dormir-

-esta bien-dijo el unicornio mas alegre

* * *

**Bueno hasta aca el primer capitulo de esta historia, espero que les alla gustado, si tienen alguna sugerencia o algo por el estilo díganmelo y vere que puedo hacer espero que les halla gustado nos vemos en otro capitulo de este fic **

**HASTA OTRA (P**


	2. La Llegada

**CAPITULO 2**

**LA LLEGADA**

** (Narración 1° persona: Valentín)**

-¿Y a hora que hago?-dije mientras me tapa la cara con mis manos, estaba sentado en una banca de una plaza, en eso miro mi muñeca a ver qué hora era

-Las… ¿6:30?-Grite como todo un descarriado, pues acá en gesell ya tipo 5:30 de la tarde ya está atardeciendo cuando es invierno, pero que sean las 6:30 de la tarde y que todavía sea de día era algo extraño

-Nah este reloj debe estar des-calibrado-dije, para después levantarme

-_necesito encontrar un reloj que ande bien_-pensé mientras volvía a caminar sin rumbo

Después de un rato había llegado al centro de la ciudad pero… no había nadie incluso las tiendas estaban vacías, completamente abiertas pero vacías

-¿Qué carajo?-fue lo único que salió de mi boca

Había tanto silencio que incluso podía escuchar el sonido de la playa desde acá y eso que del centro a la playa ay como una cuadras…pero lo que más me sorprendía era eso el silencio parecía una película de terror o algo por el estilo, ni siquiera se escuchaba algún sonido del resto de la ciudad, ni autos, ni perros pero sobretodo nada de gente

-Okeeey esto da miedo-dije mientras empezaba a caminar lentamente por la desolada Villa Gesell

-_esto parece un pueblo fantasma_-pensé al ver que no había absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera una puta paloma había

Entre en una tienda, para los que conocen gesell, entre en don Raúl, entre con bastante miedo la verdad anda a saber si ahora de una de esas heladeras ahora me salta un zombi jeje je je… si *(Glup)* un zombi

-¿H-hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?-pregunte inseguro de si entrar o no, hasta que decidí entrar, cagado hasta las patas, pero decidido entre hasta ahí nomás siempre manteniéndome cerca de la entrada

Abrí una de las heladeras y de ahí saque una sprite y 2 gaseosas más, las metí en la mochila que llevaba con migo, después me acerque a un estante y de ahí agarre una papas fritas lay´s unas twistos y unos doritos, los 3 los guarde en la mochila junto a las gaseosas y la foto de mis padres *snif* como los extraños

*Tilín Clint tin**RoooooooooorT*(Inserte sonido de lata cayendo aquí)

Inmediatamente mire de donde se había caído la lata y no había nadie solo la lata…la… lata

-h-ho-hola-a-pregunte cagado hasta las patas, la verdad a mí no se me dan mucho las situaciones de miedo, lentamente me acerque hasta estar enfrente a la lata, mientras entre mis temblorosas manos cargaba con una botella de 2 litros y la sostenía como si de un palo se tratase

Lenta y cuidadosa mente acerque mi mano a la lata hasta que la agarre, en si la lata no tenía nada en especial solo una pequeña abolladura que se abra echo al caer, deje la lata arriba del mostrador

Pero cuando estaba a punto de salir algo llamo mi atención era… era una luz que brillaba atrás mío

Lenta pero muy lentamente me di vuelta y la vi…

Era una hermosa puerta blanca como el mármol y emanaba un brillo tan hermoso como si de la luz de la luna se tratase, esa puerta deba la sensación de seguridad y comodidad

Pero…

Al mismo tiempo una sensación familiar… era como si ya antes la hubiese visto pero ¿Dónde?

Lentamente acerque mi mano al picaporte mientras que mi respiración se agitaba, mi pulso se aceleraba, y empezaba a sudar frio

Me detuve a centímetros de tocar el picaporte

-_¿estoy seguro de que la quiero abrir?_-me preguntaba a mismo una y otra vez -_hazlo, hazlo, HAZLO_-grito algo en mi interior yo sin pensarlo 2 veces acerque aún más mi mano hasta que lo hice, toque el picaporte de la puerta, en cuanto lo hice un cosquilleo corrió por todo mi brazo

-*suspiro*uff Allá vamos-dije para después cerrar mis ojos apretar mis dientes y abrir la puerta y…

En cuanto ice eso sentí como si una gigantesca aspiradora me succionase, abrí mis ojos pero no vi nada solo oscuridad mientras que sentía como todo mi cuerpo era sacudido de un lado para otro como si de una montaña rusa fuera

-¿PERO QUE CARAJO ES ESTA MIERDA?-grite al vacío después de eso pude ver una gran luz blanca que se iba agrandado cada vez más a tal punto de que lo que era oscuridad a hora era un espacio en blanco

-dios-fue lo último que dije, para después sentir como caía hacia lo que parecía un prado pero no estaba muy alto cálculo que estaba a uno metros de alto

-Aaaaaaggghhh-grite al caer con mi cara en toda la tierra del prado, incluso trague algo de tierra

-carajo, carajo, carajo-decía varias veces mientras me sobaba la nariz la cual estaba sangrando por haber amortiguado todo el impacto

-Carajo creo… creo que me rompí la nariz-dije mientras me tocaba cuidadosamente la nariz

-agh *se levanta del piso y mira a su alrededor* ¿D-donde mierda estoy?-Dije desconcertado al ver el lugar en el que me encontraba, era… era un bonito prado parecido bastante al minecraft a diferencia del juego esto era la vida real

Mire para mis alrededores y pude ver unas montañas con lo que parecía un castillo en la cima de una

-_Pera… ¿ese castillo?… ese castillo no es EL DE CANTERLOT_-grite para mis adentro al ver lo idéntico que era al de my Little pony

-No es imposible si solo es una serie de dibujitos eso sería ilógico ¿no?-dije mientras que en mi interior estaba a punto de estallar de alegría

-A no ser…-dije imitando al rubiusomg

-que en vez de haber ido a my Little pony allá ido a parar a el hobbit o el señor de los anillos-dije especulando en donde había ido a para

-_pera, pera, pera si estamos en el hobbit o en el señor de los anillos eso no quiere decir que… ¿estamos cagado?_-pensé mientras despegaba mi vista del castillo y volvía a mirar a mi alrededor

-entonces si estamos en el hobbit… eso quiere decir quede… el bosque ese que está ahí*Mirando al Bosque Everfree*es el bosque verde-dije creyendo que estaba en el hobbit

_-será mejor que vaya ahí según la película ¿ahí no Vivian los elfos?_-pensé mientras me encaminaba hacia

**15 MINUTOS DESPUES**

-_ósea que ¿no estamos en el hobbit?_-dijo mi conciencia…y SIP, amigos estoy tan tomado que hasta hablo con mi conciencia jeje je (FOREVER ALONE)

-y no porque si no los elfos del bosque ya nos hubieran encontrado-me dije a mi mismo mientras me tomaba la Pepsi que había traído con migo

-_entonces ¿Dónde carajos estamos?_-me dijo mi conciencia

-Ni idea-

_-si no estamos en el hobbit… y tampoco en el señor de los anillos eso no quiere decir que estamos en…-_

-E_q_u_e_s_t_r_i_a-dije al mismo tiempo que mi conciencia

-_Siiii_\- grito mi lado brony

-pera… si de verdad estamos en Equestria quiere decir… que el castillo que estaba en esa montaña verdaderamente era canterlot y el bosque en el que hora estamos es el bosque… Everfree-dije mientras unía las piezas del rompecabezas

-C_A_R_A_J_O_-grite yo y mi conciencia al mismo tiempo

-_shhh cállate tarado anda a saber si a hora nos escucha una manticora o un lobo de madera o una hidra no pera esas solo aparecen en los pantano… Pero igual ya entendes la idea_-dijo mi lado brony cosa que me sorprendió porque desde que llegamos esa fue la primera cosa inteligente que dijo

-_Guau felicidades _*se escuchan sonidos de aplausos*_esa es la primera cosa inteligente que decís desde que vimos por primera vez mlp-_dijo mi conciencia (a la cual voy a llamar cia) jodiendo a mi lado brony(al cual voy a llamar ony)

-¿_haci? ¿Y vos cuando le tocaste el culo a esa chica? ¿Qué? ¿A hora no te acordas? Al final la maldita nos denunció de pervertido, esa fue la mejor decisión que tomaste, enserio-_dijo ony en su defensa

-¿_y vos? ¿Cuándo nos hiciste hacer cantar esa estúpida (_perdón a todos los bronys que lean esto) _canción de smile frente a toda la escuela? Y después…_-y haci siguió el debate entre mi conciencia y mi lado brony por un largo rato

Hasta que me hicieron enojar

_-Y Vos cuando…_-dijo ony pero fue interrumpido por mi

-YA BASTA USTEDES DOS-grite ala nada como todo un loco

-ME TIENE LAS PELOTAS POR EL PISO CON SU ESTUPIDA DISCUSIÓN-

_-pero…-_

-NI UNA MIERDA DE ¨PEROS¨A HORA SE CALLAN O JURO QUE ME TIRO DE CABEZA POR EL PRIMER BARRANCO QUE VEA-grite ya sacado por los 2 boludos que están en mi cabeza

-_…-_

_-…-_

-Bien haci me gusta-dije un poco más calmado

**OTROS 15 JODIDOS MINUTOS MÁS**

-_hey tengo sed-_dijo cia mientras, sentía como se me secaba la boca

-era hora de que hablaras ya me estaba aburriendo-dije mientras me sacaba la mochila

-_¿Vos sos pelotudo o te haces?-_dijo cia un poco enojado

-¿por?-

-_hace unos 20 minutos nos dijiste que nos calláramos y si hablábamos te ibas a tirar de cabeza por el primer barranco que veas-_dijo ony apoyando a cia

-a mal… *mira a si a su derecha y ve un barranco*y justo ahí tenemos uno-dije para después empezar a correr hacia el barranco

-_¿Qué?*_Se da cuenta hacia donde se dirigen*_pera pera PERA PELOTUDO NO TE MATES-_me grito cia intentando que reaccionara en vano

-_no no no no NOOO PARA IDIOTA NO QUIERO MORIR SIN ANTES AVER CONOCIDO A LAS MANE-SIX_-Grito esta vez ony

-_NO QUIERO VER-_dijeron cia y ony al unísono

Cuando estaba cerca del barranco pude ver que tenía la altura de una casa de 3 pisos, así que decidí correr aun, más rápido

_-NO NO NO NO NO NO-_gritaban los 2 al unísono

Yo seguía corriendo hasta que decidí parar a centímetros del borde incluso mis pies sobre salían de el borde

-_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ¿O?-_grito el grupo de mariquitas que hay en mi cabeza para después darse cuenta de lo que habían echo

-¿_PERO QUE MIERDA TENES POR CEREBRO? ANIMAL-_me grito cia

-_Dios un poco más y casi me pierdo de cumplir mi sueño de conocer a las mane-six-_dijo ony un poco más calmado, al parecer él tiene más pelotas que cia

-y de cerebro los tengo a ustedes jeje-les dije, para después volver hacia donde había dejado mi mochila

_-jajá que gracioso…puto-_dijo cia susurrando lo último

\- _espera… en ningún momento mi ¨conciencia¨ sabía que era una joda…ano ser… que mi supuesta ¨conciencia¨ no sea mi conciencia entonces…- _pensé al parecer no, no pueden escucharme cuando pienso -¿Quién es?-dije en voz alta

_-¿Quién es quién?-_dijo ¨cia¨

-no nada…emmh... Una boludes mía-dije tratando de parecer lo más normal posible

-_emmh… okeey_-dijo el algo desconfiado


	3. El Bosque Y Sus Misterios

**CAPITULO 3**

**El Bosque Y Sus Misterios**

* * *

**(Narración 1° persona: valen)**

-Bueno*suspiro*recapitulemos lo que paso desde que llegue a Equestria…creo…-dije mientras me sentaba la orilla de una laguna que había encontrado

-me persiguió una manticora, la cual casi me come una pata-dije para sobarme la pierna la cual tenía unos rasguños

**(Flashback)**

Después de casi a verme tirado por un risco decidí seguir caminando, lo cual no fue muy buena idea porque a unos metros de donde yo me encontraba había una manticora merodeando

-Ahora ¿pa' donde?-me pregunte a mí mismo mientras miraba los arboles

-_yo digo que sigas derecho_-dijo ¨cia¨ la verdad cada vez me da más intriga

-y que tal si vamos para…-

***CRACK***

Me di vuelta, solo para ver de entre unos arbustos unos enormes ojos que me miraban fijamente, provocándome miedo y nerviosismo

-carajo-fue la única palabra que salió de mi boca

**(Fin Flashback)**

-y también cuando me persiguieron unos lobos de madera-

**(Flashback…de vuelta)**

Bueno después de una larga persecución me tuve que trepar a un árbol para evadir a la maldita manticora

_-¿se fue?_-me pensé alver que la manticora todavía no había pasado

-_ahí mira… ahí está_-me dijo ¨cia¨ después de eso la manticora paso corriendo

-¿Bajo o no bajo?-pregunte en voz baja inseguro

-_yo digo que si_-

Y de a poco fui bajando del árbol…No no era que todavía tenía miedo…bueno un poco si… pero bajaba despacio porque esa es la parte más difícil de escalar un árbol

Cuando termine de bajar, quede mirando el gran árbol que acababa de escalar

***GRRRRRR***

Y… como todo en esta vida llega, a mí me llego x 2

Lentamente me di vuelta y… frente a mi había 3 lobos de madera mirándome fijamente con sus ojos verdes

**(Fin Flashback)**

-AHH*se saca una astilla del codo*maldita sea-

-_sii la verdad… hoy no fue un muy buen día que digamos-_dijo ¨Cia¨

-mejor ni me cuentes*Suspiro* ¿ahora qué?-

-_Oh oh oh yo sé-_dijo rápidamente ony… el cual también me trae algo de intriga…además que desde hace una hora, más o menos, esta callado

-¿Qué?-

-_Vamos a conocer a las mane six-_

-Noo ni ganas*mira el sol el cual se está ocultando*además ya se está haciendo de noche…mañana en todo caso-dije para después acortarme en el piso

-¿_por qué vine yo… y… no otra persona_?*suspiro*_espero poder averiguarlo algún día- _pensé para después cerrar mis ojos y tratar de dormir

**A la Mañana Siguiente**

-*Bostezo*ahh *se estira*carajo-dije mientras me levantaba…pues la verdad… es la primera vez que duermo sin estrés, preocupaciones… sino con ansias de conocer a las mane six

-ñam ñam-dije mientras caminaba hacia el lago para tomar algo de agua

Me acerque a la orilla y me lave la cara

-Qué extraño-dije mientras miraba atreves de mi reflejo en el agua, en la cual había un pequeño brillo en el fondo

Lentamente acerque mi mano a el brillo… pero lo que era más extraño era que mi ¨conciencia¨, si es que la puedo llamar así, no me dijo nada

Cuando toque el fondo de la orilla y de donde provenía el brillo, solo sentí piedras y arena, excave un poco y sentí algo frio, metí mi mano más al fondo y agarre un gran puñado de arena y piedras y lo que creo el objeto que brilla

-¿Qué…?-dije alver lo que tenía en mi mano… (Pausa dramática) era un anillo de plata…creo… el cual tenía escrito त्या प्रचंड सापाने रक्त en letras doradas por fuera mientras que por adentro era del mismo color que el cobre…

\- ¿Qué carajo significa? Y ¿Cómo carajo se lee?-pregunte mi entras veía detenida mente el anillo…el cual no se veía nada mal…desde mi punto de vista claro

-_…Ni idea_-dijo nada más ni nada menos que ¨cia¨

Me quede mirando el extraño anillo… del cual emanaba una energía que irradiaba tranquilidad…pero al mismo tiempo...una sensación rara como oscuridad o maldad… para definir más simplemente el aura… era rara

-_Póntelo_-susurro algo en mi interior… yo sin pensarlo 2 veces me puse el anillo en el dedo anular, de mi mano izquierda (soy surdo)

En cuanto el anillo toco la yema del dedo, este de un rápido movimiento se introdujo en el dedo pero…

En cuanto eso paso, un gran dolor invadió mi mano pero donde más dolía era el dedo… el anular… en el cual se empezaba a grabar un extraño dibujo que brillaba en color dorado medio rojizo

-AAAAAHHH-grite mientras me agarraba el dedo con mi otra mano…

Después de unos segundo…los más largos de mi vida… el dolor y el brillo amainaron

Cuando el brillo y el dolor se fueron por fin mire mi mano pero sobretodo mi dedo…el anular… el cual tenía una hidra de 3 cabezas, la de el medio apuntaba hacia mi muñeca mientras que las otras 2 apuntaban al resto de mi mano, el ¨tatuaje¨, por así llamarlo, parecía más que nada tribal, con un negro por color

-¿Qué mierda…?-mire mi mano atónito al ver que en vez de tener la piel sin nada tenía un tatuaje tribal de una hidra

Mire un poco más hacia la punta de mi mano, el dedo…el anular… para ser más exactos, y el anillo que antes era de plata a hora era dorado, con un dibujo que se parece bastante al logo helghast (Killzone) pero en vez de tener flechas en las 3 puntas tenía cabezas de lo que parecen ser dragones, pintado en rojo

-¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?-dije mientras miraba embobado mi mano

-**Te Has Convertido En EL Elegido**-dijo una voz que no sé de donde carajo venia

-¿Qué? ¿Quién sos? Muéstrate-grite al aire mientras miraba en todas direcciones

-**Como Desees**-dijo la extraña voz, pero en cuanto termino de decir eso todo el lugar en el que estaba se volvió negro…como cuando atravesé la puerta, pero esta vez envés de flotar en el vacío descontroladamente estaba pisando suelo…o sea ¿Qué CARAJO?

-¿D-dónde estoy?-dije algo asustado… pues la verdad a nadie le gusta ver solo más que solo oscuridad… ¿O No?

Y De la nada misma Una gran, que digo gran GIGANTESCA, explosión surgió de la nada…pero no me afecto…o sea ¿Qué CARAJO? de nuevo

-**Estas En El Principio De Todo-**

-¿Qué?...o sea… que ¿Estoy en el Big Bang?-pregunte desconcertado

-**¿Big Bang? Con que haci lo llama tú especie ¿eh?-**dijo la voz, pero esta vez se escuchó como más… cerca

-¿Especie? ¿Qué estás diciendo? MUESTRATE-grite mientras que donde estaba el Big Bang estaba un montón de polvo y estrellas formándose por doquier

**-Escucha No Tengo Mucho Tiempo haci que sede breve-***Suspiro*Me estoy cansando de esto… o sea El boludo Envés de darme explicaciones me está haciendo confundir mas

-¿Qué? ¿Qué Estás Diciendo? Y Podrías mostrarte de una puta VEZ-dije, al espacio en donde ahora se estaban formando planetas… y creo que vi a júpiter por ahí

-**Escucha Y Tal vez Comprendas lo Que Te Voy A decir-**

-¿Qué? *mira hacia la izquierda* ¿ese es Marte?-no enserio vi a júpiter y creo que ese era marte

-**Hace Siglos Un Mal surgió en Equestria, Un Mal que Ni Las Princesas, Celestia y Luna, Pudieron Vencer, Un mal que hasta el día de hoy sigue estando…-**

-EHH Mira*apunta hacia una dirección en el vacío*AHÍ Está la tierra-

-**¿Amenos estas prestando atención?***Asiente con la cabeza***Bien ***se acomoda la garganta*** ¿Dónde me quede?...Ah sí *ejem*Un Mal Que Hasta El día de hoy sigue estando, Un Mal Tan grande Que si quiere puede acabar con Equestria y los demás reinos y…-**

**-**Che, porque no dejas tanto el ¨teatro¨ y me decís de que se trata de una buena ves-

-***suspiro*sabes que yo solo trataba de contarte un poco lo que paso pero si no queres bueno… además…-**

-SI si lo que digas, A hora, Te gustaría decirme de ¿CARAJO SE TRATA?-

-**Okey… El gran terror que llego es un temible dragón llamado…Smaug El Desolador-**

-Ves que no costaba tanto… espera ¿Qué? Dijiste ¿Smaug? ¿Smaug el desolador?-

**-Sí, pero ya que a vos no te interesa mejor me voy…gaste mi tiempo-**dijo la misteriosa voz a la cual cada vez se la escuchaba más bajo

-No para sí me *Sonido de puerta azotándose*Interesa-dije para después ver como una sonda espacial pasaba frente a mi

Y Como llegue me fui, de lo que era un espacio lleno de estrellas y planetas, paso a oscuridad y luego luz

-CARAJO-grite mientras me levantaba del suelo, transpirado y con la respiración agitada

-fue… un sueño-dije reacomodando mis pensamientos, para después empezar a mirar mis manos

Primero mire la derecha, nada inusual, pero en cuanto mire mi mano izquierda me levante de un salto

-MIERDAA-grite mientras miraba mi mano pero sobre todo el anillo el cual a hora tenía unas extrañas letras, el cual parece latín o algo haci, sobre el símbolo de las 3 cabezas

-perditionis alatum ignis… ¿qué carajo es eso?-dije desconcertado pero nadie me respondía

-_para…ósea… que…Smaug…si existe…pero... ¿Qué el dragón ese no era de el hobbit?_-pensé mirando las copas de los árboles, las cuales danzaban con el viento que las sacudía, esperando que alguien me respondiera… pero nada

**15 Minutos de reflexión y confusión después**

Después de un rato de reflexionar decidí empezar a caminar de vuelta en busca de alguna ciudad o algo…pero había algo que no me dejaba pensar claro ¿Quién era esa voz? Y ¿Por qué me eligió a mí? Y… ¿para qué? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con Smaug?

**Otros jodidos 15 minutos después**

Bueno Veamos… tengo frente a mí lo que muchos creerían el paraíso… tengo frente a mí a ponyville…SIP…ponyville amigos…pero igual todavía no entre a el pueblo estoy escondido en unos arbustos a unos metros así que para entrar lo único que tengo que hacer es dar unos pasos y ya estaría…creo…

-uff…bueno haya voy-dije decidido, para después saltar de los arbustos y entrar al pintoresco pueblo je

Y… en cuanto entre… digamos que las cosas fueron justamente como yo pensé

Cuando estaba más o menos por la mitad del pueblo, los ponis que me veían o se quedaban quietos o se iban a esconder mientras que otros murmuraban cosas como ¿_Que es esa cosa__? _y ¿_De dónde viene__?_ Y _Por Celestia ¿Qué es esa cosa__?_ Incluso había uno que otro poni que pasaba al lado mío sin prestarme atención, como si ya hubieran visto a un humano antes, pero después de todo, todo está saliendo justo como lo pensé…ósea, el típico fanfic del humano que llega a ponyville, ya he leído cientos de fics así

Seguí caminando por un rato por el pueblo, la reacción de los ponis era la misma todo el tiempo, creo que llegue a lo que es el mercado de ponyville, todo iba bien hasta que paso algo que… no hubiese querido que pasara

-_la verdad es bastante lindo este…_-mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una pelea repentina entre mi cara y el piso y ya todos sabemos quién gana…MI CARA...se hiso mierda contra el piso…pero algo suave amortiguo la caída… ¿suave?

Y…en cuanto me levante, juro que se me caía la cara de la emoción, Tenia a Lyra frente a mí… a Lyra…oh no…

-Agh…fíjate por donde vas tu…-dijo al verme, para después quedarse quieta mientras me miraba fijamente…me está dando miedo

-HUMANO-grito para después lanzarse contra mí, tan rápidamente que ni me dio tiempo a reaccionar

-¿Qué Caraj…?-dije para después terminar en el piso con una poni psicótica que escaneaba cada parte de mi cuerpo

* * *

**Bueno hasta este capitulo,espero que les aya gustado y si tienen alguna idea para mejorar el fic o algo haganmelo saber y sin mas preambulo me despido Salu2 ;D**


	4. El Encuentro

**CAPITULO 4**

**El Encuentro**

* * *

-¿Qué Caraj…?-dije para después terminar en el piso con una poni psicótica que escaneaba cada parte de mi cuerpo

-A ver Tus…Manos-dijo para después agarrar con sus cascos mis manos

-¿Qué…?-dije yo confundido con la caída que me había dado la poni

-Wow-logre escuchar mientras sentía como mi manos eran…como exploradas…por haci decirlo

-¿Lyra?... ¡Lyra! aléjate de esa cosa inmediatamente-logre escuchar decir a alguien

-ahh ¿Por qué?-

-Por qué si-

-*suspiro* está bien-logre escuchar cómo rezongaba Lyra

-Agh-dije mientras me levantaba del duro piso

…je y… en cuanto me levante…había, en todas las direcciones, ponis mirándome y…juzgándome con su mirada… tanto que incluso daba miedo… pero lo que más daba miedo… era que todos y reitero todos estaban callados… pero mirándome, había tanto silencio que incluso podía escuchar mi respiración

Pero algo capto mi atención entre todos esos ponis… era Lyra y… pude ver que se dirigía hacia… lo que parece… ser bon bon…

-Emh…-dije con los nervios por las nubes

***Cri Cri Cri***

**-**_¿de enserio?_-pensé al escuchar a un puto grillo

-*Ejem *Emh… ¿Hola?-dije mientras levantaba mi mano en forma de saludo

-…-

-…-

-LA COSA ACABA DE HABLAR-grito un poni entre todos y… como si alguien estuviera regalando plata, todos los ponis empezaron a correr descontrolada mente y gritando como locos… jeje

Yo por otro lado, me quede viendo a todos los putos ponis coloridos, incluso conté hasta 16 colores nuevos, corriendo por todas parte jeje, no sé por qué pero me da gracia jeje, me patina un poco jeje

-jeje-me reí mientras giraba sobre mi propio eje, mientras veía a los descontrolados ponis correr y gritar por todos lados

Gire tanto que me maree, pero mucho, y lo que hice creo que fue… un gran error… la verdad

Accidentalmente pise la cola de un poni que pasaba por atrás mío…y… en cuanto pise la cola…jeje…. El poni hiso como un efecto látigo…jeje…pero peor… porque cuando vio quien le había pisado la cola…

-AHH EL MOUNSTRO ME ATRAPO ¡AYUDA!-grito a todo pulmón… como si eso hubiera sido verdad

Yo en un rápido movimiento levante mi pie, el cual retenía la cola del ¨sufrido¨ poni, y me la quede viendo por unos segundos, era una poni de tierra, de color magenta y de melena y cola purpura y con unos ojos rosados y su Cutie Mark…. No la llegue a ver, ella hiso lo mismo y nuestros ojos se conectaron por unos segundos, hasta que…

-¡HEY!-dijo un poni detrás de mí

Y sin querer le volví a pisar la cola al poni, Yo inocentemente medí vuelta… y en cuanto lo hice… me topé con un Pegaso, del tamaño de Big Mac solo que un poco más chico, de color azul con manchas blancas y con una melena y cola de color azul pero con una franja blanca, usaba una corbata negra y en uno de sus cascos tenía un reloj

-¿Yo?- dije haciéndome el boludo

-SI VOS ESTUPIDO-grito el poni, al parecer bastante enojado

-¡SERA MEJOR QUE DEJES A ESA PONI SI NO QUERES VERTELAS CON MIGO!-Y volvió a gritar

-¿Qué?-

-¿QUE ACASO ESTAS SORDO O QUE?-dios

-TE DIJE QUE DEJES A ESA PONI EN PAZ ¿O SINO QUE TE PARECE SI DEJAS EL PUEBLO EN PAZ Y TE VAS POR DONDE VINISTE?-

-Mira tarado, te la voy a hacer bien clara, Primero No me grites, Según…-dije pero fui interrumpido por el tarado este

-¿O SI NO QUE?-pregunto tratando de ver que hacia

-Mira… yo no me quiero pelear… y menos contra alguien como vos… haci que por qué no arreglamos esto como caballeros ¿eh? ¿Qué te parece?- pregunte tratando de hacer entrar en razón al tarado este

-…-

-… Está bien-

-muy b…-

-PERO con una condición-

-¿y Cuál es?-pregunte intrigado

-que dejes libre a esa poni-¿poni que poni?... Ah La Poni

Y sin pensarlo una vez más levante mi pie… y la poni sin pensarlo 2 veces salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo

-listo-dije mientras levantaba mis manos en señal de ¨Me Rindo¨

-bien a hora…- dijo el poni pero yo lo interrumpí

-Valentín Carrera-dije mientras estrechaba mi mano hacia el poni

-¿eh?-dijo desconcertado el poni ante mi rápida acción, a lo cual la única respuesta que recibió fue mi mano que la agite un poco para que entienda… El muy hijo de put…

-Ah… si… Ion Rain-dijo el poni mientras estrechaba su casco con mi mano

-¿Ion Rain?*El poni Asiente*Es un placer conocerlo-

-el placer es mío-dijo Ion mientras estrechábamos la mano… casco… agh lo que sea

-Ahora que te parece si…-dijo ion pero fue interrumpido por un repentino grito…

-ALTO AHÍ-los 2 volteamos a ver de dónde provenía el grito y… justo ahí estaba Twilight junto con las demás, las cuales tenían puesto los elementos de la armonía… carajo

Volví a mirar a ion y este me dio un puñetazo en la cara… el muy hijo de put…

-MIER…-fue lo único que salió de mi boca al recibir el impacto…después de eso todo se volvió oscuro

**Tiempo Indefinido Después D:**

**(Sueño De Valen) ( watch?v=yH2pzvaG5ds pongan esto para ambientar)**

-RAPIDO, CARGUEN ESE MALDITO CAÑON-grito nuestro sargento

Nos encontrábamos en mitad de la segunda guerra mundial, yo era parte de uno de 3 grupos de artillería anti-tanques alemana y estábamos repeliendo a un grupo de 7 T-34 soviético

-ESTAMOS EN ESO MALDITA SEA-grito uno de mis compañeros que estaba cargando una bala de 88mm de un cañón anti-tanques

-RAPIDO SE ESTAN ACERCANDO-grite al ver que el gran número de tanques rusos que se acercaban

-NO FUNCIONA MALDITA SEA-grito el artillero el cual estaba intentando cargar el cañón

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo QUE NO FUNCIONA?-grito nuestro sargento al escuchar lo que dijo el artillero

***BOOM***

-MIERDA-grito el segundo artillero

Yo mire que fue lo que exploto

-PERDIMOS AL TERCER GRUPO…-dije al ver que el tercer grupo había sido reventado

-…mierda…-escuche que dijo el tipo de la radio

-CUIDADO-grito el primer artillero

***BOOM***

Una explosión lo suficiente cerca como para mandarme al suelo, haciendo que mi vista se nuble y se oscurezca, a hora lo único que escuchaba eran los gritos de mis compañeros, los disparos del cañón el fuego enemigo

-RAPIDOO-

-ABRAN FUEGO-

***CROOF**BOOM***

Escuche la explosión a lo lejos

-LE DIMOS A UNO-grito el sargento

-¿Dónde ESTA EL OBSERVADOR?-

Y de repente sentí como era levantado

-*tose* ¿Qué…?-dije desconcertado al ver que a hora me encontraba al mando de un caza-bombardero alemán

-RAPIDO NOS PERSIGUE UN CAZA RUSO-dijo mi compañero el cual descargaba la ametralladora trasera

-OKEY-dije para después tirarme en picada

-HEY ¿ESOS SON TANQUES ALIADOS?-pregunte al ver unos 3 tanques avanzando sobre un camino de tierra

Mi compañero se fija

-NO SON ESTADO UNIDENSES, MATALOS-dijo para después volver a descargar su ametralladora

Y de un momento a otro miles de ráfagas de ametralladora salieron de debajo del avión, bombardeando a los tanques

Pero de repente el avión se sacude incesante mente

-NOS DIERON, ¡SALTA!-grito mi compañero me pero no lo llegue a entender

-¿Qué?-mire hacia atrás, pero donde debería estar el artillero a hora había un asiento vacío

-MIERDA-dije mientras intentaba nivelar el avión pero sin éxito

Mire hacia mi izquierda y vi fuego, un incesante fuego que salía del ala del avión, mire hacia la derecha y lo que vi me sorprendió, donde debería haber un ala no había, mire hacia el techo del avión, donde estaba la escotilla acerquen mi mano a una palanca roja, en cuanto agarre la palanca tire de esta como nunca, pero la escotilla no se habría

**(Ya Pueden Quitar El Sonido)**

-mierda-dije alver que mi única salvación no serbia, mire hacia a delante pero… donde debía estar el suelo…no había nada solo vacío

Mire hacia atrás pero tampoco…solo vacío y una infinita oscuridad

-¿otra ves?-pregunte, mirando hacia el suelo, en el cual no había nada…ni siquiera mis pies…

Pero de un abrir y cerrar de ojos el vacío había cambiado…

Era ponyville visto desde una colina pero…envés de haber ponis felices y tranquilos… solo había fuego en cada edificio, casa y lugar

Los gritos de los ponis que morían quemados se escuchaban hasta acá…

-no-dije en voz baja al ver tal escenario

-**Velkommen til din undergang... Valgt-**dijo una voz en un idioma que no se entendía… una voz tenebrosa

-¿Qué?-pregunte inseguro ante el misterioso idioma de la voz

-**altfor lenge ikke lukte frykt... gjor et… Humano-**pronuncio la misteriosa voz… mientras que por todo el lugar se escuchaba el lento pero poderoso batir de unas gigantescas alas

Podía escuchar cada vez más fuerte el aleteo, mientras que mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez más y mas

Empecé a girar mirando en todas las direcciones buscando el origen del aleteo pero nada… el humo era tan denso que no se veía nada

Cuando de repente los aleteos cesaron

***PROOM***

Se escuchó como un gran objeto caía al suelo, incluso la tierra se sacudió un poco

***PROM* *PROM***

Esta vez se escuchaba cada vez más y más cerca como si de pasos se tracen

Mi corazón en cualquier momento se paraba, tenía la respiración agitada

… y ahí fue cuando lo vi por primera vez…

De entre el humo, una enorme cabeza alargada, más o menos del mismo tamaño que mi cuerpo, de escamas negras con puntas rojas pero de entre todas esas escamas pude notar que faltaba una

De su nariz salía humo mientras que sus ojos eran rojos con un iris de lagarto negro como la noche

**-**dragón-dije en susurro ante el impacto que causaba este

**-Bienvenido Al Infierno-**dijo el dragón, con una profunda y temible voz, para después echar fuego de su boca

-NOOO-grite mientras me despertaba de golpe

Tenía la respiración agitada y estaba transpirando frio

Mire a mi alrededor y estaba en lo que parecía ser una habitación, bastante oscura, y parecía que estaba en una cama o mesa, intente mover la mano para tocarme la frente pero no podía, mire más detenida mente mi muñeca y tenía como un aura violeta que la rodeaba… mire un poco más allá de mi muñeca y pude ver una de las patas de la cama...creo…la cual tenía esa misma aura, y las dos estaban pagadas y formaban como un ocho

Deje de mirar mis manos y mire mis pies, los cuales estaban igual

-¿Qué mierda es esto?-dije mientras veía detenida mente las ataduras…

Sacudí mis manos y pies en un intento de liberarme pero… nada

-¿H-Hola?-pregunte temeroso a la oscuridad de que aparezca un negro de 2 metros

Y de repente una intensa luz se enciende encima de mi cabeza

-CARAJO-dije mientras me tapaba los ojos, lo mejor que podía, del repentino cambio de iluminación

Después de un rato mi vista se ajustó a la lámpara… y como el boludo que soy me la quede mirando fijamente

-*suspiro*Genial simplemente genial-dije mientras miraba la lámpara en señal de alguna respuesta

Cuando de repente…

-¿Qué eres? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Y ¿Cómo sabes nuestro idioma?-dijo repentinamente una voz desde la oscuridad, la cual se me hace un tanto familiar

-¿Qué?-dije yo confundido ante el repentino interrogatorio

-ACA QUIEN HACE LAS PREGUNTAS SOY YO-grito otra voz bastante familiar

-Tranquila…a hora… ¿Qué eres?-pregunto la primera voz

-¿Qué soy?...un humano-dije tratando de adivinar de quienes eran las voces

-h-u-m-a-n-o… humano, bien siguiente pregunta-

-¿COMO DEMONIOS LLEGASTE AQUI? HUMANO-grito la segunda voz, que al parecer está enojada o yo que se: P

-pues…Emh…atravesé una puerta de mármol creo… y llegue acá-

-¿De mármol?-pregunto la primera voz la cual era como más tranquila y relajada

-si de mármol-

-Muy bien última pregunta… y talvez te dejemos libre-

-Esta bi…-dije pero fui interrumpido

-¿QUE?-grito la segunda voz…dios

-si ¿Qué tiene?-

-¿Podemos Hablar Afuera?-pregunto la segundo voz

-claro ¿Por qué no?-

Después de eso la puerta se abrió y dejo salir a 2 ponis, los cuales no pude ver debido a la lámpara que hay sobre mi cabeza, para luego volver a cerrarse

-Qué suerte la mía…-dije pero me calle al poder escuchar la conversación que había afuera

**-¿Qué pasa?-**pregunto a la cual reconocí como a la primera voz

**-Twilight ¿estas segura que quieres liberar a ese humano?-**pregunto la segundo voz

**-Si Rainbow, Si total hace cualquier cosa que no deba podemos frenarlo con los elementos de la armonía ¿O no?-**pregunto la primera voz a la que a hora, supongo, que es Twilight

-_eh…con que son Twilight y Rainbow Dash ¿eh?-_pensé al escuchar sus nombres… bendita sea mi suerte de que los muros de esta habitación sean tan delgados

-**Si supongo que tienes razón**-dijo la que supongo es Rainbow Dash

La puerta se volvió a abrir, yo de vuelta no pude ver nada, y cerrar

-Muy bien ¿en que nos quedamos?*Le susurran algo al oído*A si ¿Cómo sabes nuestro idioma?-pregunto Twilight bastante curiosas

-…je… eso ni siquiera yo lo se…a lo mejor… por azares del destino… yo que se-dije mientras sentía como mi cabeza se freía como un huevo frito por la incesante luz

-¿okey?-dijo Rainbow

-hey-

-¿Qué?-dijeron las 2 al mismo tiempo

-Escuchen escuchen...el otro dia me cai del tercer piso de un edificio... por suerte aterrise sobre una gorda... quedo desinflada la gordi...encima despues casi me caigo en las vias del tren cuando este estaba llegando -dije, para después desmallarme

-…-

-… Emh ¿Rainbow?-dijo Twilight

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué mejor no apagas el reflector?-

-está bien-

* * *

**Hola, Espero que les haya gustado y para los que ya leyeron el cap. y ven que esta cambiado, es porque volví a hacer la parte final ya que no me convencía además que tenía algunos errores, y sin nada más que decir me despido**

**Nos Leemos Luego: P**


	5. Es oficial creo

**CAPITULO 5**

**Es Oficial… creo**

* * *

**(Narración 3° Persona) **

**(En Algún Lugar De La Tierra)**

-Eu Jorge ¿ya terminaste?-le pregunto un soldado, que entraba por la puerta de lo que parece es un garaje, a otro el cual estaba debajo de un tanque el cual era un Leopard 2 A5 (Busquen en google)

-Ya casi… me falta ajustar un poco la correa y ya casi esta-dijo el mecánico que estaba debajo del tanque, mientras ajustaba unas tuercas

-okey avísame si necesitas algo-dijo el soldado mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta del garaje

-¿Por? ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-mirar la tele-

-Ok anda nomas-dijo el mecánico mientras salía debajo del tanque

-Eu para-dijo el mecánico mientras miraba al soldado el cual estaba cruzando la puerta

-¿Qué?-dijo el soldado mientras se daba vuelta

-después cuando le termine todo lo que tiene… ¿puedo ir a probarlo?-dijo el mecánico mientras miraba el tanque

-… no se va a poder-

-¿por?-pregunto el mecánico desilusionado

-Porque el motorcito que abre la compuerta del garaje se fundió… y hasta que no venga el técnico no la podemos abrir-

-okey-dijo el mecánico algo frustrado

Después de un rato el mecánico había terminado de ajustar la correa y demás cosas, y se había ido a descansar, dejando solo al tanque

Después de unos minutos desde que se había ido el mecánico, el tanque empezó a brillar en una gran aura de luz, la luz producida era tanta que incluso se veía desde afuera

Poco a poco el brillo fue cesando y donde se suponía que estaba el tanque a hora había un garaje vacío

-eh te traje un sándwich por si tenías ham…bre…-dijo el soldado mientras dejaba caer el sanguche al piso

**Mientras Tanto En Equestria**

**(PDV: Valen)**

-AHH-grite mientras me despertaba de golpe

-*jadeo*ca-carajo*jadeo*no…hace años que no… *mira hacia el techo*soñaba con ellos-dije mientras empezaba a recordar a… mis padres

Me senté en la cama, que…esperen… ¿en qué momento fui a parar a una cama?

-Papa*snif*Mama-dije, mirando el piso, conteniendo mis lágrimas, pero era inevitable

Lentamente varias lagrimas empezaron a correr por mi cara

Volví a acostarme en la cama, me tape con la manta hasta el cuello mientras que abrazaba fuertemente la almohada, mientras que cientos de lágrimas corrían por mi cara

Estaba recordando a mis padres cuando de repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió lenta y cautelosa mente, yo por otra parte me limpie las lágrimas y me hice el dormido

-_¿Quién es, quien es, quién es?-_pensaba una y otra vez

Podía escuchar los pasos que daba, cada vez más cerca

***Trin***

Escuche como dejaban algo al lado mío, parece ser algo de metal

Después de eso los pasos cada vez se iban alejando más y más hasta que llegaron de vuelta a la puerta la cual cerraron lenta y cautelosamente

Espere unos segundos hasta que todo quedo en silencio de vuelta…

Mire hacia atrás mío y vi la puerta, por la cual entraba luz por la parte de abajo, mire al lado mío, a una mesita que había la cual tenía lo que parece ser una bandeja

Me senté de vuelta en la cama y mire la bandeja

-¿Fruta?-dije al ver lo que tenía la bandeja, y si era fruta, una mandarina, una manzana, una vaso con jugo de naranja y… una banana (._.)

-Una manzana, mandarina y… banana… ¿Qué me creen mono estos boludos?-dije mientras miraba la bandeja para después acercar mi mano a esta y agarrar la manzana

La examine y… era una manzana de un rojo intenso, parecía de mentira pero no… la tenía en mi mano

Acerque lentamente la manzana a mi boca… y cuando la probé…

-¡GUAU!-dije del asombro al probar esa manzana… tan dulce y jugosa…

Después de un rato ya había terminado la fruta y el jugo, estaba acostado en la cama aburrido, había intentado varias veces dormir pero no podía, había una duda que permanecía en mi mente

-_¿Si Smaug es del hobbit…como carajo es posible que este en Equestria?_-pensaba repetidas veces sin conseguir respuesta, cerré los ojos mientras miraba al techo mientras sientas de preguntas, sin respuesta, se creaban en mi cabeza pero una se escuchó más clara que todas las demás, y talvez sea la única que podría responder

-_¿Por qué yo?_-fue la pregunta, esa pregunta me hizo recapacitar…

***Pum* *Pum***

Los pasos se escuchaban del otro lado de la puerta

-¿eh?-dije mientras miraba la luz que entraba por la puerta, la cual tenía dos sombras

La perilla de la puerta empezó a girar

Yo me di vuelta rápida pero sigilosa mente

La puerta se abrió, los pasos se acercaban cada vez más, hasta que se detuvieron al lado mío

-Veo Que Tenías Hambre-dijo una voz femenina bastante familiar

-…hmm…-dije mientras me movía como si estuviese dormido

En eso la poni empieza a tocarme, como si quisiera despertarme, yo por otra parte le seguí el juego

-…hmm… Nah…-dije tratando de disimular que estaba dormido

Cosa que hiso que la poni me tocara más… no mal piensen…

Me di vuelta y con los ojo entre cerrados, pude apreciar la figura del poni, era un unicornio… creo que se de quien se trata

-Bienvenido-dijo la poni

-… Emh… ¿Qué?-dije confundido

-Bienvenido a Equestria-dijo la poni para después hacer brillar su cuerno de una aura violeta pero muy tenue, al mismos tiempo que el aura esa iba aumentando su intensidad lo mismo hacían las luces de la habitación

Una vez que las luces iluminaron completamente la habitación…pude ver que frente a mi estaba Twilight

Y la habitación era una habitación común y corriente…ja si claro… como si común y corriente fuera tener libros en todas las paredes…si claro…

Me senté en la cama y mire la habitación, pero mi vista se centró en la poni violeta

-Bienvenido a Equestria señor…-dijo la unicornio mientras extendía su casco hacia mi

-…Valentín… Carrera Valentín-dije mientras estrechaba mi mano con su casco… tan… suave

-Un gusto señor Valentín, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle-dijo la unicornio amablemente

-por favor no me llames señor, me hace sentir viejo-dije

-¿entonces como quiere que lo llame?-

-Valen solo valen-dije tratando de sonar lo más respetuoso posible porque después de todo la primera impresión lo es todo ¿no?

-_será mejor hacerme que no los conozco si no van a desconfiar de mi_-pensé al ver a la unicornio dirigirse a la puerta

-¿te gustaría acompañarnos a mí y a Spike a desayunar?-dijo Twilight mientras me miraba con sus enormes ojos de color morado…

-¿Spike?...-pregunte disimulando que no lo conocía…

-si es mi ayudante y mejor amigo-

-…Emh… está bien-dije para después levantarme de la cama y dirigirme hasta donde estaba ella pero algo que me sorprendió fue que allá tenido toda mi ropa incluso mis lentes…digo… no es que piense que estas ponis me vallan a violar… pero es una posibilidad…

Seguí a Twilight por un rato hasta que bajamos a la sala… la cual era…de una madera rosa…en realidad creo que toda la casa es haci, Pero era exactamente igual a la de la seria no cambia nada…creo

-¡Spike!-grito Twilight al aire

-¡ya voy!-dijo otra voz desde lo que parece ser la cocina, pero esta voz se parecía más a la de un niño

Y desde lo que creo es la cocina, salió nada más y nada menos que el pequeño Spike el cual llevaba un pequeño delantal rosa con un corazón también rosa…jeje…

-¿Qué?-dijo Spike mientras se acercaba a Twilight pero sin darse cuenta de mi presencia

-¿Cuánto le falta a la comida?-pregunto Twilight dulcemente

-Le falta un rato… ¿QUE ES ESA COSA?-grito el pequeño dragoncito a los cuatro vientos al darse cuenta de mi

-¿cosa? ¿Alguna vez te miraste a un espejo?-dije ya a la defensiva

-¿¡Y HABLA!?-volvió a gritar

-¡SPIKE!-grito Twilight a todo pulmón

-¿Qué?-dijo confundido Spike

-Él es sobre quien te hable, es un humano y su nombre es Carrera Valentín-

-En realidad es al revese, pero no importa-dije mientras me arrodillaba para estar a la altura de Spike

El ante mi repentina acción se escondió atrás del marco de la puerta

-tranquilo no te voy a hacer nada-dije tratando de hacer que entre en confianza

Y parece que anduvo ya que poco a poco se acercó hasta estar frente a mí

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Valentín Carrera-dije mientras le estrechaba mi mano

-S-Spike-dijo el algo temeroso, mientras estrechaba su garra la cual me rasguño un poco

-Spike ¿eh? Bonito nombre-dije mientras imágenes del perro de Tom y Jerry invadían mi mente (no el nuevo sino el viejo)

-gracias señor Valentín-dijo Spike respetuosa mente

-por favor decime valen nomas-dije a lo cual Spike asiente

Durante unos segundo hubo un silencio un tanto incomodo hasta que Twilight decido romperlo por el bien de todos…

-Y…Spike… ¿Cuánto era que faltaba para la cena?-pregunto Twilight mientras miraba al pequeño dragoncito

-¿La comida?-

-Si la comida-

-Ah la comida le faltaba un rato así que… por que no van ustedes a hablas a la sala y yo me encargo de esto-dijo el mini dragón mientras volvía a entrar a la cocina

-está bien pero ¿no necesitas ayuda o algo haci?-pregunto la unicornio mientras vea como Spike estaba sobre una banqueta, revolviendo con una cuchara de madera una profunda olla de metal negro, mientras usaba unos guantes blancos con un gorro de chef… jeje

-No, no está bien gracias, si necesito algo te aviso-dijo mientras echaba unas especias a la olla

-okey…-dijo ella al parecer algo desconfiada

Se dio la vuelta y me miro, la verdad no es muy alta que digamos más o menos me llega hasta el "paquete", me miro con esos enormes y hermosos ojos color morado…dios… a este paso me voy a volver zoofilico…creo que sería el termino ¿no? ¿Zoofilico? Creo que si…

Nos quedamos por uno segundos viéndonos hasta que ella hablo

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a hablar a la sala?-pregunto ella con esa hermosa voz… Agh… carajo… si sigo haci me voy a volver zoofilico… o voy a necesitar un psiquiatra… lo primero que pase

-…si… ¿Por qué no?-dije mientras Salía del trance que provocaban esos hermosos ojos morados

-ven entonces-dijo mientras pasaba al lado mío

Después de un rato nos habíamos sentado en unos sillones a hablar

-Y decime ¿cómo es tu mundo, allá también hay magia?-dijo ella mientras anotaba todo en lo que parece ser una lista

-Pues mi mundo…_No le puedo decir que es una mierda… pero tampoco le quiero mentir_... pues en mi mundo no hay magia y… es un poco más diferente acá… por haci decirlo-dije tratando de no tocar mucho el tema

-¿Cómo un poco más diferente que acá?-dijo ella… maldita curiosa…

-Y…si… es más oscuro…malvado…la gente no muy buena y… las cosas son muy diferentes que acá…-

-… ¿no queres hablar de eso verdad?-

-Y… pues la verdad no… ese sería un tema que me gustaría dejar para otro día…si es que hay otro día-dije susurrando lo último al acordarme a Smaug

-está bien-

Después de un rato la comida ya estaba lista

Al final terminamos hablando más de Equestria que de mi mundo, pero igual hablamos un poco sobre mi mundo, le hable sobre los motores a vapor por que dudo mucho que entienda sobre un motor a reacción y mucho menos sobre una turbina

-Hmm, Spike eso huele delicioso-dijo Twilight mientras olía el suculento olor de la sopa que había hecho Spike, la cual era una sopa simple de verduras, la cual estaba deliciosa

-gracias-dijo Spike mientras serbia la sopa en los platos… (Seriusly?)

-si Spike esa sopa huele deliciosa-dije mientras le entregaba el plato a Spike

-Gracias-dijo el mientras serbia la sopa

-de nada-

Después de haber comido la sopa, Twilight me había dicho de salir a caminar un poco en el pueblo haci conozco un poco y de paso los ponis no me temen tanto

-pero ¿estas segura? ¿No me van a tirar con tomates No?-dije algo inseguro mientras miraba la puerta de la biblioteca

-No, no te va a pasar nada después de todo yo soy una de las portadoras de los elementos-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta

-si vos decís…-dije para después ir hasta la puerta donde estaba ella

Mire el picaporte de la puerta, la cual estaba rodeada por un aura morada

-¿vamos?-me pregunto Twilight mientras que el picaporte lentamente giraba

***Creck***

Fue el ruido que produjeron los engranajes de la cerradura al moverse

-*Suspiro*vamos-dije para después ver como la puerta se abre completamente dejando ver las calles de ponyville

En cuanto cruce la puerta pude ver un ponyville completamente animado exactamente igual a la serie

Había pegasos despejando las nubes, mientras que había ponis y unicornios haciendo sus labores como comprar, hablar y demás cosas

Pero todo eso… se terminó en cuanto toque la calle

Los ponis que estaban haciendo cosas como comprar o hablar a hora estaban callados mirándome… con sus enormes ojos…

-Emh…hola…-dije algo nervioso por la reacción que puedan tener los ponis

-…-

-_genial_…Emh…hola y…quiero decirles que…Emh…aunque ayer…-dije para después darme la vuelta y susurrarle al oído a Twilight-¿ayer fue lo que paso con los elementos y todo es?-

-…Emh…si ayer fue-

-okey gracias-le susurre para después volver a mirar a los ponis los cuales a hora hacían un círculo, de uno metros de distancia de mí, alrededor mío

-bueno… sé que empezamos con el pie…emmh…casco equivocado ¿no?*algunos ponis asienten* bueno y quería decirles que la verdad no fue mi intención… asustarlos como ayer, es que la verdad todo esto es… muy nuevo para mí…y… no sabía que a ser pero… espero que al final todos nos podamos llevar bien…y …mi nombre es Valentín por si alguien pregunta…pero pueden llamarme valen… así que… no tengo mucho que decir la verdad…jeje-dije mientras me rascaba la cabeza en busca de algo para decir

El silencio reino por unos cuantos segundos hasta que una poni de entre el público hiso una pregunta un tanto desconcertante…creo…

-Disculpe señor… pero ¿es usted acaso una especie de primate o algo haci?-dijo una poni de entre el público, la cual tenía puesto un sombrero de prensa y tenía lo que parece ser una libreta y una pluma en uno de sus cascos

-…se podría decir… pero no… yo soy un humano…el mono vendría a ser como un primo lejano…pero en realidad los humanos descendemos de ellos-dije mientras veía como la poni anotaba todo en la libreta esa que tenia

-disculpe señor-dijo otro poni mientras levantaba su pata al aire

-Si vos el amarillo-dije mientras señalaba al poni amarillo que había levantado la pata

-si... ¿Qué son esos ropajes que llevas puestos?-

-¿ropajes?... a es mi ropa… porque a diferencia…- y haci estuve contestando las preguntas que me hacían los ponis, algunas comunes como "¿Por qué caminas con tus cascos trasero?" y "¿Cómo es tu mundo?" y demás

-¿ves que no iba a pasar nada?-dijo Twilight mientras caminábamos

-*suspiro*si…supongo que tenías razón-dije mientras miraba las nubes

-Hey mira allá están las chicas-dijo Twilight mientras apuntaba con su casco hacia las 5 ponis

* * *

**Hola, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo De hoy? ¿Les gusto?...espero que si…**

**Disculpen si me tarde un poco es que tuve unos problemas personales que tuve que resolver…**

**Pero nada que me impida seguir publicando**

**Y ya saben dejen sus reviews y demás**

**Espero verlos en el siguiente capitulo**

**Nos vemos; D**


	6. Pesadillas

**CAPITULO 6**

**PESADILLAS**

* * *

-Hey mira allá están las chicas-dijo Twilight mientras apuntaba con su casco hacia las 5 ponis

Yo al ver a las ponis me adelante un poco más a Twilight y quede más o meno metros de las ponis

-hola-dije mientras levantaba mi mano en señal de saludo

Pero… ellas solo se me quedaron mirando seriamente haciendo que yo me ponga nervioso

-…emh ¿Twilight?...-dije en voz baja mientras miraba a las ponis la cuales no se movían ni un poco

-… ¿Twilight?...-dije para después mirar hacia atrás donde se suponía que estaba Twilight

-… ¿Eh?...-dije para después volver a mirar a las ponis

-MIERDA…-grite mientras daba unos pasos hacia a atrás al ver a las 6 seis ponis pero…en un estado horroroso

-mierda, mierda, mierda-repetía en voz baja mientras lentamente me alejaba de las ponis a las cuales le faltaban los ojos y desde sus bocas caía sangre a Twilight le faltaba un pedazo de cráneo y se podía ver su cerebro de color verde opaco y a su lomo le faltaba la piel y se podía ver sus costillas y su columna, mientras que Applejack tenía una de sus patas completamente destruida al igual que uno de los lados de su cuello, a Rainbow Dash le faltaba una ala y la otra tenía una quebradura expuesta y desde el hueso salía un pequeño chorro de sangre mientras que en sus patas estaban completamente quemadas, luego pinkie…pinkie era quien peor estaba, le faltaba media cara al igual que una de sus patas mientras que parte de sus intestinos sobre salían de su panza y por ultimo rarity la cual estaba completamente desnutrida incluso tenia agujeros en algunas partes de su cuerpo y de su lomo sobre salían toda su columna quebrada incluso faltaban partes de esta

-dios…no-dije mientras me tapa la boca con la mano

Y en un parpadeo todo se cubrió de una densa niebla… pero todavía podía ver a las ponis y seguían en ese horrible estado

-¿Qué tipo de mierda es esta?-dije mientras miraba la niebla y en algunas partes podía ver las casas pero no eran más que escombro los cuales algunos tenían esqueletos de ponis incluso había uno que otro esqueleto debajo de una piedra o columna

-**Et oyeblikk kom tjener mine...**-dijo una profunda y tenebrosa voz que provenía de todos lados

-…¿Qué?-dije mientras miraba en todas direcciones

-**Snart våken fra evig sovn, men for nå, min tjener er ansvarlig…De Tu Destrucción**-dijo la voz pero esta vez se escuchaba más cerca

-… ¿Mi destrucción?...-dije sin entender a lo que se refería

-**Fra dypet av helvete, fra de dypeste, morkeste hulene, fra det indre av jorden jeg ringer deg... DESTRUCTOR LA HORA A LLEGADO, DESPIERTA-**grito la voz, de pues de eso se escuchó una trompeta en todo el lugar

-…AHH-grite mientras mi voz era tapada por el ruido mientras me tapaba los oídos por el gigantesco sonido

El sonido no duro mucho tan solo fueron 15 o 10 segundos, después de eso todo se volvió silencio de vuelta

-…agh…no pasó nada…-dije mientras me volvía a destapar los oídos

Mire hacia delante mío donde se suponía que estaban las ponis, pero ya no estaban si no que en su lugar solo había un montón de huesos, los cuales empezaron lentamente a saltar al igual que las pequeñas piedras que se encontraban en el suelo

-… ¿ah?...-dije mientras vea las piedras las cuales parecía que danzaban

Pero de un momento a otro, la tierra debajo de mis pies empezó a vibrar intensamente

-c-ar-ajo-dije cortadamente por culpa de las vibraciones

Y por un momento la vibración se detuvo

Pero no por mucho tiempo, el lugar en el que estaban los ponis había surgido un gigantesco gusano hecho de lo que parece ser carne podrida de un marrón opaco como color

-…-la criatura era tan gigante que incluso su único ojo era enorme solo su ojo tenía el tamaño de mi cuerpo, mientras que el cuerpo del gusano tenía lo que parecía ser como unas espinas que sobresalían como si de una armadura se tratara, y en la boca tenía unas enormes pinzas

La criatura me miro para después soltar un gigantesco rugido en el cual podía ver las miles y miles de hileras que tenía de dientes

Después de eso la criatura se lanzó contra mí a toda velocidad con la boca abierta mostrando sus miles de dientes

-oh mierda-dije para después empezar a correr para un costado intentando evitar a la gigantesca bestia

La enorme bestia paso al lado mí y no llego a comerme por muy pocos centímetro pero una de las tantas espinas que tenía me toco en el brazo causándome una gran cortadura

-Agh-dije mientras me agarraba el brazo el cual sangraba bastante

Mire hacia mi alrededor y no encontré a la criatura

-ah…mierda-dije mientras sentía como la tierra volvía a temblar

Y de la nada la enorme criatura salió de la tierra enfrente mío, cuando termino de salir, la criatura media casi lo mismo que una casa de 3 pisos y eso que tan solo era la mitad

El enorme gusano me miro para después soltar un gigantesco rugido y lanzarse contra mí a toda velocidad

-Agh…-dije mientras me sentaba en la cama

-*jadeo*mierda*jadeo*fue…un sueño-dije mientras miraba alrededor mío

-…un sueño…-dije para después mirar mi brazo el cual solo tenía una cicatriz

-…ósea… que fue real…-dije mientras me tocaba la cicatriz

-…-

-es imposible-

En eso la puerta de mi habitación se abre, mostrando a una unicornio violeta

-valen, el desayuno está listo-dijo Twilight mientras terminaba de abrir la puerta

Habían pasado 4 días desde la vez que llegue a ponyville y desde entonces la relación con los ponis fue mejorando, pero sobre todo con las mane 6 a excepción de Rainbow Dash ella al parecer todavía no me tiene mucha confianza que digamos, pero en los últimos 2 días he tenido pesadillas muy frecuentes, pesadillas que mostraban la caída no solo de ponyville sino de toda Equestria, una Equestria sumergida en fuego, dolor, y muerte

-…-

-¿Valen?... ¿Valen estas bien?...-dijo ella mientras se acercaba hacia mi

-*suspiro*no Twilight…no estoy bien-dije mientras miraba hacia el suelo

-¿Por qué?... otra pesadilla ¿no?-dijo mientras me miraba

-…si pero esta vez peor, mucho peor-dije mientras levantaba mi cabeza para poder ver sus enormes ojos color lila

En cuanto dije esto en su cara se dibujó un semblante serio

-¿peor?...-pregunto ella algo preocupada pero seguía manteniendo su semblante serio

-si mucho peor-

-…peor…-dijo ella en voz baja mientras se llevaba un casco al mentón

-ya se, ¿porque no hablamos de esto después del desayuno?-dije intentando cambiar el tema

Ella tan solo asintió con la cabeza

-bien, a hora me vendría bien un poco de privacidad para vestirme-dije mientras miraba la puerta

-¿pri-vacidad?-dijo para después sonrojarse al darse cuenta que estaba semi-desnudo

Y como si de pinkie pie de tratada Salió disparada hacia la sala

-jeje…dios que cosa-dije mientras agarraba mi pantalones

* * *

**Hola disculpen que el capitulo alla sido un poco corto**

**pero es que haci voy a poder subir los capitulos un poco mas rapido**

**bueno ya sin nada mas que decir me despido.**

**A antes de olvidarme no olviden dejar su review no importa si es constructivo o destructivo**

**lo importante es que me digan que es lo que esta mal en el cap. haci yo me podre fijar y corregirlo ademas**

**de haci poder ir mejorando con el tiempo.**

**haci que nada espero verlos en el proximo cap. de este fanfic**

**y sin nada mas que decir me despido Salu2 :P**


	7. El Mensajero

**CAPITULO 7**

**EL MENSAJERO**

* * *

-Buen provecho-dije mientras pasaba por enfrente de la cocina, donde estaba Twilight y Spike desayunando, para después dirigirme hacia la puerta principal

Cuando estaba a punto de girar el picaporte una familiar voz sonó detrás de mí

-¿Y vos a dónde vas con tanta prisa?-dijo Twilight detrás mío

-voy un rato al parque, a despejar un poco la mente-dije mientras le seguía dando la espalda

-¿y no vas a desayunar?-pregunto ella

-…no, no tengo hambre-dije para después darme la vuelta y ver a Twilight

-pero el desayuno es la comida más importante del día y ¿Vos no la vas a comer?-dijo ella intentando hacer que coma el desayuno

-no…además no sería la primera vez que no desayuno, es más, en mi mundo rara vez desayunaba-dije yo tratando de hacer que me dejara salir sin tener que desayunar

-…pero…-dijo ella pero yo la interrumpí

-Twilight*se agacha para estar a su altura*no te preocupes por mí, después de todo no me va a hacer mal que no desayune, además puedo comer algo por ahí-dije mientras miraba sus enormes y coloridos ojos

Ella desvió la mirada por unos segundos para después volver a mirarme

-…está bien… ¿pero estas seguro que no te va a pasar nada?-dijo un poco preocupada

-sí, vos tranquila, no me va a pasar nada-dije para después volver a pararme

-pero no vuelvas demasiado tarde-dijo ella para después caminar hacia la cocina donde estaba Spike el cual seguía desayunando

**15 Minutos Después**

Me encontraba recostado en unas planicies cercanas a ponyville

-*suspiro*que quietud-dije mientras miraba las nubes en forma de algodón

Lentamente mis ojos se fueron cerrando hasta que me dormí por completo

**(En El Sueño)**

Me encontraba flotando en medio de un cumulo de estrellas

-Wow-dije asombrado al ver la inmensa cantidad de soles que se podían ver

Todos diferentes, incluso había soles de color azul

-Asombroso ¿no?-dijo una voz que provenía de al lado mío, mire hacia mi derecha y pude ver lo que parecía ser una figura de forma humana, pero llevaba una túnica gris que no me permitía ver su cara pero además de eso en su espalda tenía unas alas blancas con punta negra

-¿Quién sos vos? Y ¿Qué haces en mi sueño?-dije desconcertado al ver a la figura de forma humana

-Todo a su tiempo, y sobre quién soy yo, eso de momento no lo sabrás, pero puedes llamarme Mensajero-dijo la figura humana, con una voz grave, la cual se hacía llamar mensajero

-¿Mensajero? ¿Mensajero de qué?...-pregunte algo desconcertado ante la respuesta de la criatura

-la palabra te lo dice, mi mensaje talvez sea corto pero lo que en realidad importa es que lo entien…-el supuesto ¨mensajero¨ no pudo terminar de hablar ya que todo el lugar se sacudió por un breve tiempo

-¿Qué Está Pasando?-pregunte alver que el lugar se sacudía cada vez más

-La soberana de la noche, la princesa luna, está intentando entrar a tu sueño-dijo el para después señalar lo que parecía ser una especie de puerta

-¿Intentando?-dije intentando lograr entender lo que estaba pasando

-si, ¨intentando¨, veras, cuando yo entre en tu sueño gracias a un hechizo, este además de dejarme hablar con vos también evitaba que otros seres, con el poder de ver los sueños de las criaturas, entren en tu sueño mientras yo este acá, ósea oculta tu puerta de sueños la cual está en un corredor de sueños donde hay miles y miles de puerta, pero mientras el hechizo dure tu puerta se camufla y desparece por un tiempo o hasta que un ser la descubra pero de momento el hechizo me permite aislar tu puerta de las demás…-dijo mientras hacía unos movimientos con sus manos, como si me lo demostrara atreves de estas

-Lo que te permite hablar conmigo sobre cualquier cosa mientras el hechizo dure-dije completando la frase del mensajero, logrando que yo empezara a entender, un poco, lo que estaba pasando

-exacto, pero eso es otra cosa, a hora lo importante es que te entregue el mensaje-dijo para después acercar su mano hasta mi cabeza

Yo por otra parte no ofrecí resistencia, quería saber sobre que se trataba todo esto

En cuanto toco mi frente, miles de imágenes y signos que no entendía invadieron mi mente, podía ver las imágenes pero no por mucho tiempo ya que eran remplazadas por otras, esto tan solo duro unos segundos

Después de eso el alejo su mano de mi frente

-¿Q-Que me hiciste?-dije mientras tambaleaba y mi vista se nublaba

-he hecho lo que debía a hora te toca a vos hacer tu parte, te he entregado el mensaje, pero está codificado tendrás que descifrarlo, una vez que lo logres comenzaras a comprender… la verdad- después de decir esas palabras todo se volvió blanco

**(Fin Del Sueño)**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente solo para ver el hermoso día soleado que había

-agh, mierda mi cabeza-dije mientras me ponía una mano en la frente

Intente levantarme pero en cuanto lo hice algo en mi estómago me freno mire hacia abajo y pude ver a nada más y nada menos que a Rainbow Dash dormida en mi estomago

-¿Rainbow…Dash?-dije algo sonrojado al ver a la Pegaso cómodamente dormida en mi estómago, se veía bastante tierna

-Rainbow…-dije mientras le tocaba gentilmente la cabeza intentando que despertara

-emh…no…-dijo ella para después darse la vuelta y seguir durmiendo

-*suspiro*genial…-dije para después volver a recostarme en el pasto

Volví a cerrar mi ojos y dormirme pero no podía, había una duda que permanecía en mi cabeza

-_¿Quién era ese tipo?-_

* * *

**Hola ¿Como estan? ¿bien?, eso espero**

**Se que el capitulo de hoy es un poco corto, pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo esta semana**

**pero eso ya no importa, por que el capitulo ya esta publicado**

**Bueno, otra cosa que queria decirles es que el fic ya llego a los !850 views¡ y en todo ese tiempo que fueron...1 o 2 meses tan solo hubo 4 reviews (¬ ¬)**

**Osea yo estoy poniendo hasta el alma en este fic y tan solo en 2 meses hubo 4 reviews**

**eso me decepciona un poco la verdad por que ami me gustaria saber si la historia les gusta, que me den alguna sugerencia o incluso una critica, no importa que sea negativa o positiva, una critica es una critica y ya**

**pero tambien algo que me decepciona un poco es que ya desde el primer capitulo les vengo diciendo que dejen reviews, Pero NO, tan solo 4 personas se animaron a dejar un comentario**

**Bueno pero no importa... eso quedara para despues, a hora lo importante es que les haya gustado el capitulo**

**y... bueno ya sin nada mas que decir me despido y espero verlos en otro capitulo de esta historia**

**Salu2**

**L.S Valentin**


	8. Canterlot

CAPITULO 8

CANTERLOT

* * *

-rainbow...despierta...-dije mientras le tocaba gentilmente la cabeza a la pegáso

-...mh...¿que?...-dijo ella mientras miraba a la nada con los ojos cerrados

-necesito pararme,¿viste?...a si que si ¿no es mucha molestia?...-

-...¿eh?...-dijo ella algo dormida aun

-*suspiro*que,necesito que salgas de encima mio tengo...-dije pero fui interrumpido por un pergamino que apareció en vuelto en llamas verdes, y luego cayo en mi pecho

Agarre el pergamino y comencé a leerlo,el cual decía

_Valen_,_necesito_ _que_ _vuelvas_ _a_ _la biblioteca por un asunto muy importante_

_Atte. Twilight Sparkle_

-¿de quien es?-dijo rainbow la cual a hora estaba sentada en mi estomago

-de twilight,me necesita en la biblioteca-dije mientras enrollaba el pergamino

-esta bien,nos vemos luego-dijo ella para después darme un beso en la mejilla y salir volando velozmente hacia quien sabe donde

-...¿que...que carajo acaba de pasar?-dije mientras me tocaba la mejilla que me había besado

Me levante del pasto y me dispuse a caminar hacia ponyville

(Varios minutos despues)

Habia llegado ya a la biblioteca y en la entrada me esperaba una apurada twilight y spike el cual estaba sentado en el lomo de la unicornio

-twilight, vine lo mas rápido posible...¿que paso?-pregunte algo curioso ante el supuesto "asunto importante"

-valen, tenemos que irnos-dijo ella mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la estación de trenes

-¿irnos?...a ¿donde, yo también voy?-pregunte para después empezar a caminar al lado suyo

-a canterlot,la princesa celestia me a pedido que te lleve,quiere conocerte-dijo mientras hacia la fila para comprar el boleto de tren

-*suspiro*genial...-dije con la cabeza agachada

La fila era bastante corta la verdad,ya en unos 30 segundos mas o menos habíamos llegado al final

-y...supongo que me va hacer muchas preguntas ¿no?-

-...-

-gracias...-dijo ella al recibir el boleto, después de eso se dirigió al anden para esperar al tren

-twilight...-dije para llamarle la atención

-¿que?...-

-que te decía, que de seguro la princesa celestia me va hacer todo un cuestionario ¿no?

-suspiro*si,debe de asegurarse de que no representes una amenaza para equestria-dijo ella mientras se sentaba en un banco que había por ahí,obviamente spike se había bajado del lomo de ella

-¿de enserio? ¿yo una amenaza?...dejate de joder-dije susurrando lo ultimo

-...-

-y...emh...¿spike por que tiene de venir?-dije intentando cambiar de tema

-Hey, a mi no me metas-dijo el

-pues la ultima vez el se quedo solo cuidando la biblioteca,hací que...-dijo ella mientras lo miraba

-pero,si ya me he quedado solo muchas veces, ¿por que tengo que ir ahora?-pregunto el pequeño dragón, para después sentarse en el mismo banco que twilight

-por que se trata de nuestro amigo además...-twilight no pudo terminar de hablar por que el tren había llegado

Las puertas del tren se abrieron y bajaron bastantes ponis, algunos se me quedaban mirando, mientras que otros pasaban al lado mio sin darme atención

después de unos segundos de espera y miradas incesantes pudimos subir al tren

Una vez que el tren se empezó a mover,por la puerta que conecta al siguiente vagón apareció un unicornio el cual empezó a pedir los boletos de todos

-Boletos por favor-le dijo el unicornio a twilight,el cual era de color crema,tenia un bigote rubio con varias canas y vestía un traje de maquinista o algo por el estilo

-si claro tome-dijo twiligh mientras le entregaba el boleto

-gracias*le hace un agujero al boleto*aquí tiene-dijo mientras que con su magia le devolvía el mismo

Los minutos pasaron y el tren todavía seguía en movimiento,mientras que yo solo me dedicaba a observar el paisaje por la ventana

Pero... Una duda se formulo en mi cabeza

-emh...¿twilight?-pregunte yo

-¿que?-

-¿y pinkie?la vi el primer dia que llegue y despues no la vi mas,¿puedo saber que le paso?-pregunte algo curioso

-..ella esta en la granja de su familia...su padre enfermo y esta grave-dijo ella al parecer un poco Triste

-uh...espero que no pase nada malo

después de un rato de charla,decidí echarme un siesta

así que me acurruque y cerré mis ojos

Pero no podía... Había algo que me lo impedía...una sensación...extraña...¿ansiedad, tal vez...o es miedo?

(Una hora de acción después)

*TSSSSS*

era el ruido que se escuchaba al frenar el tren

El movimiento cada vez cesaba mas y mas hasta que se detuvo completamente

Mire por la ventana y pude ver la ciudad de canterlot,era muy parecida a una ciudad de la tierra,ponis y carretas por doquier,pegásos y carrozas en los cielos,tiendas de moda,comida,libros y demás cosas por todas partes

-Wow-fue la palabra que se escapo por mi boca

-...es casi lo mismo que una ciudad humana-pense al ver esa ciudad tan avanzada pero al mismo tiempo tan atrasada

-Valen, vamos-dijo twilight,la cual estaba en el pasillo junto a spike

Me levante y camine hacia donde estaban ellos

Bajamos del tren y en cuanto lo hicimos...casi todas las miradas se posaron sobre mi,algunos ponis susurraban cosas mientras que otros pasaban por al lado mio sin prestarme atención...otra vez

(Ya en el castillo)

Habíamos llegado a la entrada del castillo,en la cual había 2 guardias custodiándola

-genial...-dije en voz baja al saber lo que se venia

Twilight y spike cruzaron la puerta sin problemas...en cuanto me toco a mi...

-¡Alto!-dijo uno de los guardias mientras me apuntaba con su lanza al igual que su compañero

Yo sin pensarlo 2 veces levante las manos en señal de rendirme

-¿que eres?-dijo el guardia de la derecha a su compañero

-no lose ¿por que no le avisamos a la princesa?-dijo el de la izquierda mientras miraba hacia el interior del castillo por repetidas veces

-*suspiró* dios...-dije en voz baja pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los 2 guardias me escuchen

-!HABLA¡-gritaron los dos guardias al unisono

-¿Que pasa aquí?-dijo un unicornio mientras cruzaba la puerta del castillo,era blanco y de crin azul con armadura, fácilmente logre reconocerlo...Shining Amor

señor, este...Monstruo,estaba intentando entrar al castillo-dijo el guardia de la izquierda mientras agarraba cada vez mas fuerte su lanza

-si lose, y no es un monstruo es un humano-dijo el mientras se acercaba hacia mi

-¿que,como es que conoce de humanos?-pensé al escuchar las palabras del unicornio

-¿humano?-dijeron los 2 guardias al unísono de vuelta

-si,humano,hací que no hay nada que tener, bajen las armas-dijo mientras cada vez se acercaba mas y mas hacia mi,calculo que estaría,a hora, com metros

-si señor-dijeron los guardias para después volver a su puesto,esta vez ya tenia a shining enfrente mio

Nos quedamos mirando por un rato,hasta que decidí romper el hielo...

-Hola-dije mientras levantaba mi mano en señal de saludo

En cuanto hice eso los guardias de antes se movieron como para atacarme, pero shining levanto su casco y los guardias volvieron a su puesto

-...¿como te llamas?dijo shinnig mientras empezaba a caminar alrededor mio

-Valentin...Valentin Carrera-dije mientras miraba lo que hacia el unicornio

-valentin ¿eh?...curioso nombre...*se para delante mio* y dime valentin, ¿cuantos años tienes?dijo mientras me miraba de arriba abajo

-20...casi 21-dije mientras conservaba cada movimiento del poni

-...interesante... Veo que muy alto, ¿cuanto mides?-dijo con un casco en su menton

-1,80... ¿por que?-pregunte algo extrañado por sus preguntas

por nada,por nada,simplemente curiosidad-dijo para después empezar a caminar hacia el interior del castillo

-Sigue me,la princesa celestia te esta esperando-dijo mientras seguía caminando

(15 minutos después)

Habíamos llegado a la sala del trono,la única diferencia era que estaba fuera de esta,pero entes de llegar a la sala del trono shinning me mostró los jardines y también el pasillo en donde tiene las ventanas que ogros y todo eso

-¿estas listo?-me pregunto shinning mientras que con su magia envolvía el picaporte

-*suspiro*si...eso creo-dije susurrando lo ultimo

Y en cuanto shinning escucho mis palabras,el abrió las puertas mostrando la sala del trono exactamente igual como en la serie

En el trono estaba sentada nada mas ni nada menos que la princesa celestia,a la izquierda de ella había un trono mas pequeño en el cual estaba sentada la princesa luna,y a la derecha de celestia estaba twilight

Parecía que estaban hablando por que en cuanto me vieron se callaron

Camine hasta estar en el medio de la habitación

Cuando llegue al medio de esta me arrodille

-Su Excelencia-

* * *

Hola,disculpen que me allá atrasado

Es que mi computadora murió, y he tenido que escribir este capitulo desde la tablet...y si es posible

Tenia planeado publicar este cap. El domingo como siempre, pero debido a "ciertas complicaciones"

He podido publicar recién hoy...así que...tengo una excusa valida,para que después no digan que soy vago

Bueno,esperó que el capitulo les allá gustado,no olviden dejar un review(si es que a alguien se le ocurre hacer eso)

Y espero verlos en el próximo cap

Salu2

By:L.S Valentin


	9. El Objeto

**CAPITULO** **9**

**EL ****OBJETO**

* * *

-de pie,humano-dijo celestia con total seriedad,yo sin pensarlo 2 veces me puse de pie

-¿conoces el motivo por el que te he llamado?-dijo ella manteniéndose seria

-No su majestad-dije intentando sonar lo mas respetable posible

-pues*se levanta del trono*deja me decirte,que durante todos mis años de reinado,nunca había visto una criatura como vos-dijo ella mientras se acercaba hacia mi

A cada paso que daba,mis nervios aumentaban cada vez mas

Camino asta estar a una distancia de un metro,su altura era igual a la mía,lo único que me pasaba era su cuerno

Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos por unos segundos los cuales parecían horas,mientras que un silencio de ultratumba gobernaba el lugar

-Princesa,perdone mi atrevimiento pero ¿podría saber porque me ha llamado?-pregunte algo curioso y nervioso pero manteniendo me serio

Ella camino hasta una ventana por la cual se podía ver todo canterlot

-¿podrían dejarnos a solas?-dijo ella mientras miraba por la ventana

Inmediatamente los guardias que estaban ahí se retiraron,al igual que la princesa luna y twilight

Después eso la sala quedó casi vacía

Ella se acerco de vuelta hacia mi,hasta estar de vuelta a un metro de distancia

-¿como te llamas?-dijo ella mientras me miraba a los ojos

-Valentin,valentin carrera-dije yo seriamente,mientras que los nervios me carcomían por dentro

En cuanto dije eso,ella miro para otra parte

-lo suponía...-dijo ella en voz baja,pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo escuchara

-*suspiro* sera mejor que te lo muestre-dijo celestia para después empezar a caminar hacia otra habitación

(Varios Minutos Después)

Me encontraba en la biblioteca de canterlot,los 2 estábamos en una sección "privada" de la biblioteca

-este libro,es el diario de un antiguo unicornio de gran poder,el cual había hecho varias predicciones hace miles de años,y en el ultimo siglo se han estado cumpliendo muchas de esas "predicciones"-dijo ella mientras levitaba el libro enfrente mio,el cual era de un cuero negro algo maltratado

-¿y yo que tengo que ver con eso?-pregunte algo curioso

-pues,en una de las paginas de este libro*abre el libro*hay una profecía ,que trata sobre un ser bípedo que llega a equestria...-dijo mientras se ponía unos lentes de lectura

-a ver...-dijo mientras buscaba dicha profecía

-...-

-...acá esta...*tose*...Y _dicho_ y _echo,_ en _plena mitad del siglo 20 llegara_ un _ser bípedo,justo_ a _octavos_ de _final del sueño_ del _temible dragón,conocido como smaug,el cual duerme en la antigua fortaleza de Ghundalf,donde yace todo el_ dinero _de la recién formada equestria...-dijo_ celestia para después cerrar el libro y devolverlo a su los gar

-...ser bípedo...siglo...¿siglo 20...?-dije algo confundido ante lo que había dicho

-si ¿que tiene?-dijo ella al ver mi reacción

-no nada,nada...-dije mientras mi entras que en mi cabeza ensamblaba un rompe cabeza

-veo que tienes dudas...-dijo celestia mientras me miraba,al parecer algo preocupada

-¿podría ver el diario?...-le pregunte interrumpiéndola

-si claro,no hay problema-dijo ella para después levitar el libro enfrente mio

-gracias-dije para después agarrar el libro

-a hora si me lo permite princesa,debo retirarme...-dije para después caminar hacia la puerta,justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta...

-espera,tengo a que mostrarte algo,ven...-dijo ella para después empezar a caminar hacia otra habitación

(10 minutos después)

Estábamos caminando por el jardín del castillo,junto a celestia y twilight, ya que luna tenia que atender unos "asuntos reales"hací que decidí no preguntar mucho

-y...rincesa...¿podría saber de que se trata "eso" que me iba a mostrar?-pregunte curioso mientras miraba el jardín -paciencia,ya casi llegamos-dijo mientras seguía caminando

Después de un rato llegamos a una parte del jardín en donde había un gran objeto,el cual Estaba tapado por una gran manta de color gris

-bien, llegamos-dijo celestia mientras se paraba en frente de lo que sea que estaba tapado por esa manta

Celestia agarro con su magia,una de las puntas de la manta y tiro mostrando el "objeto"

Y en cuanto lo hizo una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro

* * *

**Hola,me quedo algo corto¿no? ALGO nomas**

**Disculpen si me quede corto,es que no he tenido mucho tiempo en la semana**

**Y bueno como siempre,espero que les alla gustado,no olviden dejar un review**

**espero verlos en el proximo cap.**

**Salu2**


	10. La Bestia De Metal

**CAPITULO** **10**

**BESTIA** DE **METAL**

* * *

-un tanque-dije mientras me acercaba a este

-un ¿que?-dijo twilight,confundida mientras miraba al tanque

-un tanque...-dije mientras rodeaba el tanque,el cual estaba algo maltratado...

Me acerque a uno de los costados del tanque y pude notar un par de hundimientos en el chasis del tanque

-hm...tiene algunas abolladuras...-dije en voz baja mientras examinaba el exterior del tanque

Camine un poco mas hasta que volví hasta donde estaba celestia y twilight

-¿y?...-dijo celestia mientras me miraba

-pues...esta algo abollado en algunas partes y las orugas están algo oxidadas,pero...-dije para después volver a acercarme

-¿pero que?-dijo twilight mientras se acercaba al igual que yo

-...pues*se trepa al tanque*creo...que se que tipo de tanque es...-dije mientras me miraba el cañón de la maquina

-¿tipo?...¿hay mas de estas...cosas?-dijo twilight mientras miraba las orugas del blindado

-si,muchas mas y si tuviera que decirte cuantos tipos de tanque hay en mi mundo,me quedaría corto-dije mientras subía a la torreta del blindado

Una vez que estuve encima de la torreta,me acerque a lo que parecía la escotilla del comandante,acerque mi mano a la agarradera que abría la escotilla,una vez que la agarre tire de esta...

-ESPERA...-grito twilight la cual estaba al lado mio

-Ah...*suspiro*twilight ¿que te pasa?-dije mientras la miraba

-No podemos abrir esta...cosa,hací por que hací...-dijo mientras miraba la escotill-¿por que no?...-

-por que no sabemos lo que hay ahí adentro,¿y si es peligroso?-dijo ella algo preocupada al parecer

-*suspiro*twilight,no hay nada peligroso ahí dentro-dije para después volver a agarrar la agarradera de la escotilla

-¿estas seguro?-dijo ella mientras se paraba al lado mio

-completamente-dije para volver a tirar de la agarradera,pero esta no se movía,incluso cuando ejercía toda mi fuerza,la escotilla no se abría

-¿te ayudo?...-dijo twilight mientras me miraba con un ceja levantada

solté la escotilla y mire a twilight,para después soltar un suspiro de frustración

-si...-dije para después ver como la escotilla era envuelta en un aura purpura,después escuchar un pequeño *Click* que indicaba que la escotilla estaba abierta

Twilight estaba a punto de abrir la escotilla cuando...

-para,para...-dije mientras me paraba encima de la escotilla,quedando enfrente de twilight

-¿que pasa?...-dijo ella mientras me miraba confundida

-es que...la quiero abrir yo...jeje-dije mientras me rascaba la cabeza

-...okey-dijo ella mientras "apagaba" su cuerno

Me pare enfrente de la escotilla,la agarre con mis 2 manos y tire,era algo pesada pero al menos se movía

*PUM*

Fue el ruido que se escucho,cuando la escotilla se abrió completamente

Mire al interior de la torreta y sin pensarlo 2 veces me metí dentro de un salto

El interior era un poco acogedor,por hací decirlo,en la torreta calculo que entraban otras 2 personas mas

Me acerque al cañón y pude ver 2 manivelas,la primera estaba pegada al cañón y apuntaba hacia la derecha,mientras que la segunda estaba pegada al muro de la torreta y apuntaba hacia mi

-*snif,snif*que raro,tiene olor a nuevo...-dije mientras miraba cada rincón de la torreta

Volví a mirar las manivelas,acerque mi mano hasta la primera manivela y empecé a girarla,pero no cambio nada

-hm...no paso nada-dije mientras observaba la manivela

-Valen...-grito una voz afuera

Salí por la escotilla y pude ver que el cañón ya no estaba apuntando hacia el frente sino que apuntaba a el castillo

-ah,con que eso hacia...-dije mientras me llevaba una mano al mentón

-Valen¿estas bien?-dijo twilight mientras me miraba

-si...¿por que no lo estaría?-dije lo ultimo en voz baja

Me baje de la torreta y fui a la escotilla del conductor,agarre la agarradera,o como se llame,y empecé a tirar de esta,a diferencia de la otra esta si se abrió

Mire hacia el interior y pude ver un asiento de metal,un volante algo grande,una palanca de velocidades y unas pantallas que estaban apagadas,me senté en el asiento de metal,el cual era bastante cómodo,y pude observar mejor la cabina

Mire las pantallas pero estás estaban apagadas,busque un poco con la vista hasta que encontré un botón,el cual tenia escrito On/Off

-ahí estas-dije para después tocar el botón,que suponía,encendía el tanque

*Rooom*

-jajaja si-dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al escuchar el ronroneo del motor

En cuanto el motor prendió,las pantallas que estaban en la cabina también,estas indicaban la velocidad,el estado,el combustible y un par mas de cosas

Mire una de las pantallas,la cual indicaba cuanto combustible quedaba,y me sorprendí al ver cuanto tenia

-¡1.190 litros!-dije sorprendido ante la gran cantidad de combustible

(15 Minutos Después)

Estábamos en la oficina de celestia,con ella y con twilight,hablando sobre el tanque,el cual dejamos en el patio de momento

-hací que esa "maquina" tuya se llama leopard-dijo celestia la cual estaba sentada detrás de un escritorio con muchos papeles

-si...y con todo respeto princesa,pero ¿podría saber de donde vino?-dije mientras miraba disimuladamente los papeles que había en el escritorio

-claro,una patrulla de pegasos la encontraron mientras sobrevolaban el bosque everfree -dijo ella tranquilamente

-¿patrulla?...-dijimos twilight y yo al unisono

-si una patrulla,lo que sucedió fue que un poni vio un destello proveniente del bosque,y como no se atrevió a entrar por su cuenta,decidió llamar a la guardia...-dijo ella mientras tomaba una taza de te,la cual no tengo idea de donde la saco

-y usted decidió enviar a un grupo de pegasos-dije completando la frase que hija a decir celestia

-exacto-dijo ella mientras seguí tomando de la taza

-¿donde están mis modales? ¿les gustaría una taza de te?-dijo ella algo apenada al parecer

-no gracias,ya debemos irnos-dije mientras me paraba de la silla

-¿que?...dijo twilight confundida mientras me miraba

-debemos irnos,tengo cosas que hacer en ponyville-dije mientras le devolvía la mirada

-*suspiro*esta bien-dijo ella para después acercarse a celestia y darle un abrazo

Yo por otra parte,estaba ya en la puerta pero todavía no la había abierto

-emh...te espero a fuera,chau-dije algo incomodo,para después salir por la puerta

Una vez afuera, me recargue sobre la puerta y espere a twilight salga pero...una duda se creo en mi cabeza

Como iba a llevar el tanque a ponyville sin que gaste combustible,o asuste a los ponis

-*suspiro*carajo...-dije en voz baja para después volver a entrar a la habitación

(Otros 15 Minutos Después)

Twilight y yo ya estábamos en el tren de vuelta a ponyville

Al final arregle el asunto del tanque con celestia,decidió enviar el tanque en un tren privado durante la noche,hací no alerta o asusta a ningún poni,el único problema a hora era donde iba a guardar el tanque...

-twilight...-dije yo mientras la miraba

-¿que?-dijo ella mientras me devolvía la mirada

-¿vos,conoces algún lugar o algo en donde pueda guardar la "maquina" para no alertar a nadie?-dije en susurro para que los demás ponis que viajaban con nosotros no escucharan

Ella lo pensó durante unos segundos hasta que hablo

-en el bosque,ahí pues esconderla,nadie se atreve a entrar ahí -dijo ella también en susurro

-okey,gracias...emh...¿y spike?-dije yo al no ver al pequeño dragón

-el esta en el siguiente vagón-dijo ella mientras miraba por la ventana

(1 Hora y 30 Minutos Después)

Ya en ponyville,lo primero que hicimos fue ir a la biblioteca,excepto spike, el fue a lo de rarity...como siempre

-*suspiro*no hay hogar como el hogar...-dije mientras me sentaba en el sillón

-tienes toda la razón-dijo twilight la cual cargaba unas alforjas

-¿adonde vas? Si recién llegamos-dije algo confundido

-a ningún lado,la que pasa es que la princesa celestia medio unos libros-dijo mientras que con su magia se sacaba las alforjas

-ah...okey...*se levanta del sillón*tenes ahí el libro que me dio celestia-dije mientras me acercaba a ella

-si,aquí esta,ten-dijo ella mientras que con su magia me entregaba el libro

Agarre el libro y me dispuse a ir hací la puerta

-¿a donde vas?dijo twilight detrás mio

-voy a leer un rato en la plaza-dije yo para después abrir la puerta y salir

Camine un rato por ponyville hasta que llegue a una plaza,en la que se podían ver a potrillos jugar y familias haciendo pic nics y demás cosas

Camine un rato por la plaza hasta que encontré un buen lugar para sentarme,no era una banca,sino que era una pequeña colina con un árbol encima,era perfecta por que estaba algo alejado del resto de la plaza,hací no habría nada que me molestase

Una vez que me senté,mire un poco mas la plaza y era algo hermoso,el pasto de un verde intenso y las copas de los arboles que danzaban con el viento

-*suspiro*y pensar que todo esto estaba en gesell,y yo nunca le preste atención-dije algo deprimido al recordar mi mundo

-bueno,eso no importa,es historia pasada,a hora lo importante es lo que hay en este libro-dije mientras miraba el libro

Abrí el diario y empecé a leer

_"21 de abril de 982..."_

* * *

**Hola,espero que les alla gustado**

**como siempre,no olviden comentar**

**espero verlos en el soguiente cap.**

**Salu2**


	11. Devolver Al Remitente

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**DEVOLVER AL REMITENTE**

* * *

"...El conflicto entre las tribus a acabado,y a dado comienzo a una nueva era,donde cada poni,pegáso o unicornio vivirá en armonía en la recién equestria,pero...¿por cuanto perdurara esa paz?...en los últimos días he tenido visiones,visiones de un futuro lleno de muerte,destrucción y fuego,traídos por un dragón,el cual se hace llamar smaug,un dragón del que nunca he escuchado,ni yo,ni los demás ponis,ni siquiera las jóvenes princesas de equestria,celestia y luna...pero...de entre el fuego y las cenizas del dragón,una criatura surgirá para derrotarlo,una criatura que escapa de todo conocimiento equestre,una criatura que camina erguida,y en sus cascos delanteros tiene unas protuberancias a las que el llama dedos,cosa que le da una gran ventaja sobre las demás especies"

-wow...-dije sorprendía ante lo que había acabado de leer

-...a ver...-dije voz baja mientras pasaba un par de paginas

"17 de diciembre de 1000"

"Todo paso según lo predicho,les advertí a las princesas,pero no me hicieron caso,a hora mismo smaug a tomado la fortaleza de Ghundalf,en la cual habitaban miles de ponis,además del gigantesco tesoro que se ya se en ella,miles de ponis y potrillos murieron calcinados por las llama de smaug,o aplastados por los edificios que se derrumbaban...la princesa celestia a intentado usar la diplomacia,con smaug,pero este no la escucho,incluso intento atacarla,la princesa hablo con los gobernantes de los dragones,pero estos no le prestaron atención,la princesa celestia incluso amenazo con una guerra,pero eso tan solo aseguraría la extinción de nuestra especie..."

El libro termina ahí,como si alguien lo hubiera interrumpido y no lo allá dejado escribir

-...¿que habrá pasado?...-dije mientras miraba confundido el libro

-...*suspiro*que extraño...-dije mientras me levantaba y cerraba el libro

-¿que hora es?...-dije mientras miraba mi reloj de muñeca,el cual marcaba las 2:30 de la tarde

-falta todavía-dije en voz baja para después empezar a caminar por el parque

Camine por el parque un rato,mientras veía los potrillos jugando y a las familias haciendo pic nics,al igual que una que otra pareja

Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro,al ver a aquellas familias divirtiéndose,eso me hizo recordar uno que otro momento,de cuando estaba con toda mi familia

Una lágrima se deslizo por mi ojo hasta mi mejilla,mientras que la leve sonrisa se convertía en una mas grande

(15 minutos después)

Camine un rato hasta llegar a la biblioteca de twilight

-Ya vine-dije mientras cerraba la puerta de la biblioteca

-era hora-dijo un pequeño dragón de escamas purpuras y verdes,spike,el cual estaba limpiando con un plumero las librerías

-¿y twilight?-dije mientras dejaba el libro en una de las cuantas librerías

-esta ayudando con unas cosas a applejack...-dijo el tranquilamente,mientras seguía limpiando

-okey...-dije mientras me sentaba en el sillón

-*snif,snif* hay como un olor raro...-dijo el pequeño dragón mientras olfateaba el aire

-...a lo mejor soy yo*se levanta*no me baño desde hace 4 días-dije mientras miraba al dragón,el cual hizo como una mueca de asco

-¿de enserio?-dijo el mientras me miraba

-si-dije para después empezar a subir las escaleras

(30 minutos de relajación después)

-ha,así a tiempo que no me daba un buen baño-dije mientras entraba a mi habitación,obviamente con una toalla en la cadera

Cuando entre a mi habitación,pude ver una caja,algo grande, sobre mi cama

Me acerque a la "misteriosa" caja y pude ver que había una nota encima de la "pequeña" caja

"Valen,aquí te dejo la ropa que me pediste,espero sea de tu agrado

Con cariño, Rarity

Pd. No te preocupes por el dinero,es un regalo"

-jeje,si que es rápida,ayer le pedí la ropa-dije para después abrir la caja

(15 minutos después)

Me había puesto la ropa que rarity me había hecho

Camine hasta una esquina de la habitación,en donde había un espejo de pie y pude verme mejor

-me gusta-dije mientras me miraba

Llevaba puesta una gabardina,abierta,negra que me llegaba hasta las rodillas,debajo de esta,tenia un chaleco negro el cual estaba abrochado y debajo de esto una camisa blanca,y un pantalón jeans negro,y una zapatillas negras que parecen zapatos

Salí de mi habitación y pude escuchar unas voces que hablan,me acerque un poco a la escalera,lo suficiente como para oír la conversación,pero también lo suficiente como para que no me vean

-¿estas segura de eso?no lo volveremos a ver por un largo tiempo-dijo una voz con acento de campo,fácilmente pude reconocerla como applejack

-si,después de todo son ordenes de la princesa-dijo otra voz pero esta no tenia acento,me parece que es twilight

-¿princesa?...-susurré algo confundido

-esta bien...-dijo otra voz mas diferente a las demás pero un poco mas apagada,creo que es rainbow dash...creo

-Spike,¿donde esta el?-dijo la voz de twilight

-ahora mismo esta en su habitación-respondió la voz de un niño,obviamente era spike

-maldita sea-susurré para después volver a mi habitación

Me pare enfrente de la puerta de la habitación,la cual estaba abierta,acerque mi mano al picaporte y cerré la puerta

-Valen-dijo una voz detrás mio,me di media vuelta y pude ver a la unicornio

-hola twilight-dije con una media sonrisa

-ten...-dijo mientras que con su magia me entregaba un pergamino enrollado

Agarre el pergamino y me dispuse a leerlo

"Twilight Sparkle,mi fiel alumna,necesito que envíes a el humano,valentin,devuelta a canterlot,para un entrenamiento intensivo,he de recalcar que el humano debe de venir a canterlot solo"

"Atte. La princesa Celestia"

"Pd. No te preocupes por la maquina humana,se quedara en canterlot"

-*suspiro* ¿por cuanto tiempo?-dije algo molesto

-un mes tal ves mas...-dijo ella aparecer algo deprimida

-genial-dije para después bajar por las escaleras

En cuanto baje pude ver que estaban applejack y rainbow dash

-hola...-dije mientras saludaba con mi mano

-hola-dijo applejack algo deprimida,al parecer

Mire a rainbow dash pero ella evito mirarme...

-bueno...supongo..que,me tengo que ir-dije para después caminar hacia la puerta de la biblioteca

-adiós-dijeron applejack y twilight al unisono

(15 minutos después)

Me encontraba en la estación de tren,esperando obviamente el tren

-¿que hora es?-dije para después ver mi muñeca y ver que eran las 3:45 de la tarde

Después de unos minutos llego el tan esperado tren,estaba a punto de abordar este cuando...

-VALEN-grito una familiar voz detrás mio

Medí media vuelta,y en cuanto lo hice pude sentir que mis labios tocaban con algo,inmediatamente me sorprendí al ver de quien se trataba

Enfrente mio tenia a una pegáso celeste y crin arco iris,la cual estaba con los ojos cerrados,mientras me besaba

-!Rainbow dash me esta besando¡-fue lo que pensé en ese momento

Lentamente me fui dejando llevar,hasta tal punto que cerré los ojos,podía sentir su lengua en mi boca,explorando cada centímetro de esta,y la acción se repetía,pero esta vez era yo quien exploraba su boca

Hasta que por falta de aire nos separamos,ella estaba bastante sonrojada,y su pelaje no le ayudaba a ocultarlo

-rainbow...-dije con una sonrisa mientras la miraba a los ojos

-valen...-dijo ella también con una sonrisa

-TODOS A BORDO-grito un poni vestido de maquinista

-sera mejor que te vallas-dijo rainbow sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos

-buena idea-dije yo para darle un ultimo beso,el cual fue mas corto, y subir al tren

* * *

**Hola,¿que les parecpareció?¿les gusto?...espero que si**

**Perdonen si me retrase,es que empeze a estudiar,¿estudiar que? Se preguntaran,pues empeze a estudiar astronomia...¿que?**

**bueno,como siepre,no olviden dejar un review y agregar a favoritos**

**y bueno espero que les alla gustado,espero verlos en el proximo capitulo**

**Si tiene alguna duda pueden dejarmela en los reviews o mandenmela por PM**

**Salu2**


	12. El Tren

**CAPITULO 12**

**EL TREN**

Me sente en un asiento cerca de la ventana y casi inmediatamente el tren empezo a avanzar,cerre mis ojos para relajarme un poco,puesto que todo lo que esta pasando es muy "extraño" por no decir otra cosa,preguntas como _¿de donde salio smaug?_ O _¿de quien sera el diario?_,invadian mi mente,pero… estoy seguro que las cosas iran de mejor en peor,no se por que,pero siento eso,talvez sea el anillo...Ah carajo...me olvide de mostrarle el anillo a celestia...no importa

lentamente el sueño me fue ganando hasta que no senti nada mas,tan solo una que otra sacudida tipica del tren

volvi a abrir mis ojos lentamente,pero en vez de estar en la estacion de canterlot,estaba tirado en el piso del vagon

-¿que…?-dije algo confundido alver donde estaba,seguia en el vagon del tren pero este al parecer estaba volcado,mire un poco a mi alrededor y pude unas cuantas maletas tiradas en el piso acompañados de unos ponis,no sabia si estaban muertos o que,mire hacia arriba y donde se suponia que estaba el techo,estaba el asiento junto a la ventana en el cual estaba

intente levantar pero justo cuando lo hice un agudo e inmenso dolor invadio todo mi hombro y pecho

-M-m-mierd-a…-dije incredulo de lo que veia,en el hombro derecho tenia atravesada una rama de unos 50 o 40 centimetros,mi respiracion se empezo a agitar un poco,estaba asustado y muy nervioso,a hora mismo tenia 2 opciones,la primera era quitarme la rama,soportar un dolor inmenso y despues esta la segunda opcion la cual era esperar a que alguien venga y me salve y posiblemente se me infecte la herida y sufra mucho mas… pense durante unos segundos hasta que decidi usar la primera opcion,seria doloroso pero me salvaria de algo peor

con mi mano izquierda agarre la base de la rama que salia de mi hombre,y encuanto la toque ya senti dolor,haci que intentaba estar lo mas quieto posible

di un largo y pesado suspiro, conte hasta 3 y empeze a doblar la rama para quebrarla,pero no era nada facil debido a que esta estaba verde y era mucho mas elastica,el dolor cada vez se hacia mas insoportable hasta que…

***CRACK...***

lagrimas caian de mis ojos,el dolor era tan insoportable que varias lagrimas calleron por mis ojos,espere unos segundos,los cuales se convirtieron en minutos,hasta que el dolor se mitigo un poco,mire a mi alrededor,y vi lo que parecia un pedazo de madera lo suficientemente cerca como para alcanzarlo,una vez que tenia la madera en mi mano, la coloque en mi boca,devido a que lo que venia a continuacion iva a ser una tortura

cerre mis ojos y de un rapido movimiento me levante,cosa que hiso que la tortura volviera,mordi la madera con todas mis fuerzas,pero el dolor seguia,con lagrimas en los ojos mire la rama y vi que estaba completamente manchada de sangre,incluso en la punta tenia un poco de carne que habria arrancado al atravesarme

mire mi hombro y pude ver un agujero en el cual entraba mi puño completo,tuve mucha suerte devido a que si la rama hubiese atravesado unos centrimetros mas abajo,me hubiese matado

me levante del suelo,el cual estaba algo manchado de sangre,camine tembloroso,devido a la perdida de sangre y al dolor que me provocaba dar cada paso,pase por encima de algunos de los ponis y pude ver que tenian algunos raspones y moretones,ellos tuvieron mucha mas suerte que yo,accidentalmente patie una caja la cual choco contra una de las paredes del vagon,al chocar la caja,esta se abrio,mostrandome su contenido,el cual al verlo supe que era un botiquin

me acerque tambaleante mi entras que de mi brazo caian algunas gotas de sangre las cuales manchaban el piso,me agache y con mi mano izquierda lentamente y cuidadosamente me empeze a sacar la gabardina,el chaleco y por ultimo la camiza,la cual estaba completamente roja,con mi mano derecha intente agarra las vendas,pero no podia,mi mano no se movia,intente mover aun que sea los dedos...pero nada,al parecer la rama atraveso un tendon o algo...carajo

con mi mano izquierda empeze a vendarme,cosa que no fue nada facil,devido a que tenia una sola mano,me tuve que ayudar con la boca,sosteniendo la venda mientras que con mi mano la pasaba por debajo de la axila,una vez hecho eso,mire un poco en el botiquin y pude ver una jeringas,sin usar,junto a un frasco,agarre el frasco el cual entraba sin problemas en mi brazo,le la etiqueta que tenia y con tan solo leer la primera palabra supe que me serviria,puesto que frasco contenia morfina,una gran amiga en estas situaciones

abri el frasco,cosa que fue muy dificil,y lo deje en el suelo,asegurandome que no se caiga,agarre una de las jeringas,meti la punta en el frasco,haciendo que la jeringa se llene del liquido,una vez llena,sostuve la jeringa frente a mi durantes uno segundo,di un suspiro,y me injecte la morfina justo en la herida,al principio senti algo de dolor,pero poco a poco ese dolor se fue mitigando

me volvi a levantar,me acerque a los ponis,los cuales eran 3,les toque el cuello y efectivamente pude sentir que tenian pulso,no me preocupe,pase a un lado de ellos y me acerque a la puerta,la cual estaba a un metro del suelo,me subi sin problemas a esta,una vez que estuve encima tuve que mantenerme agachado,gate un poco hasta que llege al final de lo que antes era un pasillo de tren,mire hacia abajo y pude ver que el suelo estaba a 1,30 casi,a si que sin pensarlo salte, y gracias a la morfina no senti dolor cuando aterrice,aun quese que el efecto durara poco pero bueno…

-agh...carajo-dije en voz baja al sentir un pequeño dolor en mi espalda,pero no le di importancia,mire un poco a mi alrededor y vi un completo caos,habia unos cuantos vagones descarrilados, unos 4 volcado y 1 completamente destruido,tambien pude notar que faltaba la locomotara,haci que mire un poco mas a mi alrededor y pude ver como una columna de humo se levantaba del bosque que estaba pegado a la via del tren,me aleje un poco de los vagones y pude ver como las plantas estaban completamente aplastadas,incluso vi uno que otro pedazo de metal y al final de ese "sendero" de destruccion estaba la locomotora,la cual estaba volcada y una parte estaba prendida fuego,decidi no acercarme devido a que era muy posible que esa cosa explotara…

me aleje de la locomotora y volvi hacia los vagones,me acerque al unico vagon que seguia en la via,con dificultad subi,cuando entre pude ver maletas tiradas por todo el piso,no le preste mucha atencion y mire hacia los ponis que estaban en ese vagon y me sorprendi al ver al mismisimo doctor frente ami,el estaba sentado en un asiento,tenia algo de sangre que bajaba por su cabeza,me acerque a el y le toque el cuello,y me alegre un poco al saber que el doctor estaba vivo,mire los otros 2 ponis que estaban tambien en el vagon,me aceque a el primero,el cual era un pegaso de color amarillo algo palido,crin y cola verde pasto y con 2 lineas que la atravesaban las cuales eran tambien verdes pero un poco mas claras,y su cutie mark eran 2 cañones formando una x con una 5 balas,tambien de cañon, debajo formando una piramide,le toque el cuello y tambien pude sentir su pulso

mire el tercer poni,el cual era un poni de tierra al igual que el doctor,el poni era de color gris azul y su crin y cola eran de color negro mientras que su cutie mark era un pergamino envuelto en un liston azul

el cansancio me estaba ganando,tanto que ya me costaba mantener los ojos abiertos,asi que me sente contra la pared del vagon,me acomode un poco,y cerre los ojos

-_as pasado por mucho humano…_-dije un voz femenina que provenia de todas partes,abri mis ojos pero lo unico que veia era oscuridad,tanta era que no sabia si cuando tenia los ojos abiertos o cerrados

-_tus amigas te necesitan..."ella" te necesita-_dijo de vuelta la voz,ya me empezaba a confundir

-¿Donde estoy?...¿estoy...estoy muerto?-dije algo temeroso de la respuesta

-_tranquilo,no tienes a que temer,no estas muerto,estas en un sueño_-dijo la voz,la cual me relajaba un poco pero no mucho

-un sueño…-dije en voz baja-¿Princesa luna,es usted?

-_no,no soy luna ni celestia,soy alguien mas,alguien a quien no deves conocer,pero lo aras_-despues de que dijo eso,una luz empezo a brillar enfrente mio,lentamente esa luz se fue convirtiendo en lo que parecia ser un cuerpo humano,para despues pasar a un pony,la luz brillo por un rato mas,hasta que esta se apago y es su lugar habia una alicornio,la cual era completamente blanca,la alicornio era mucho mas alta que yo,me sacaba una cabeza de altura

-¿quien eres?-dije muy confundido,pero intentando ser respetuoso,pues uno nunca sabe…

-_tengo muchos nombre,ninguno de ellos debes de conocer-_

-entonces...¿por que estoy en este lugar?-pregunte mientras miraba mi alrededor, el cual seguia completamente obscuro

-_he venido a darte un mensaje-_

-¿que?...pero si ya me lo entregaron…-dije confundido,demasiado diria, mientras miraba a la alicornio, la cual se mantenia relajada

-_si,lose,pero no fue muy explicito,a hora...acercate-_dijo ella mientras lavantaba su casco,yo algo inseguro me acerque,y pude ver como su casco se hiba convirtiendo en una mano,una vez que estuve lo suficientemente cerca,ella bajo su mano y la apoyo sobre mi cabeza,pasaron unos hasta que su mano empezo a brillar,lo unico que sentia era un cosquilleo que bajaba por mi nuca hasta mis pies,despues de unos segundos ella saco su mano de mi cabeza,me aleje unos pasos y me la quede mirando

-_a hora escucha, te he dado las habilidades,un mes no ubiera servido,sobre tus hombros cae la responsabilidad de la exsistencia de equestria,tal ves,el mundo entero,las hablidades te han sido entregadas a hora depende de ti,hemos abandonado este mundo,todos,proteje la tierra a la que te he traido,disfrutala-_dijo ella antes de desvanecerse por completo,simplemente me habia quedado sin palabras,incluso tenia un tic en el ojo,"_la tierra a la que te he traido"_ella fue,pero...¿como?

Estas y muchas mas preguntas se creaban en mi cabeza,las palabras que me habia dicho,hasta que una brillante luz me saco de mis pensamientos,por un momento pense que la alicornio esa habia volvido

lentamente abri mis ojos,a lo primero vi un poco borroso ya que mis ojos se estaban acostumbrando a la luz,una vez que mis ojos se adaptaron,pude ver que me encontraba en lo que parecia una habitacion de hospital,mire un poco a mi derecha y pude un monitor cardiaco junto a un suero,el cual estaba junto a un suero,mire a hora a la izquierda donde pude ver una mesita de noche,en la cual habia una tarjeta la cual decia "_Recuperate_"

la puerta de la habitacion se abrio y alguien entro,mire quien habia sido y vi a un unicornio de color naranja y crin y cola marron,el cual tenia una bata de doctor

-oh,veo que despertaste-dijo el pony mientras miraba una tabla medica,la cual levitaba con su magia

-por lo que veo,se a recuperado muy bien,me sorprende,bues tenia una herida muy fea...tranquilo podras mover tu brazo sin ningun problema...-dijo el pony mientras anotaba unas cosas en la tabla

-¿de enserio?-pregunte algo asombrado ante la rapidez con la que me habia curado

-si,en unas 2 semanas-dijo el mientras dejaba la tabla en su lugar y se acecaba hacia mi

-igual deberias estar feliz,si sigues y igual de bien como hasta hora te daremos el alta dentro de 3 dias-dijo mientras miraba el suero

-si...em...¿cuanto dormi?-dije mientras miraba lo que hacia

-1 semana-dijo el tranquilamente mientras cambia el suero

-bueno…-dije en voz baja,puesto que eso tenia su lado bueno,tan solo dormi 1 semana,pude aver dormido un mes o mas

***TocK,TocK***

el doctor y yo miramos hacia la puerta y pudimos ver a una poni de color crema y crin marron, la cual llevaba puesto un gorro de enfermera

-disculpe doctor,pero el paciente tiene visitas-dijo mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta y dejaba el cuerpo fuera de vista

-esta bien,vendre mas tarde para ver como estas-dijo el doctor para despues salir por la puerta y casi al mismo tiempo entraron las visitas,las cuales eran nada mas y nada menos que las mane 6

-hola-dije alver que entraban

-Valen-grito rainbow dash lanzandose sobre mi y causandome algo de dolor

* * *

**Hola,no estoy muerto :D okno**

**bueno antes que nada debo de decirles que no voy a poder subir capitulos durante un tiempo**

**asi que...son las 8 de la mañana,asi que me voy a dormi :D**

**espero que les alla gustado...y nada mas XP**

**Saludos**


	13. Baraja De Aces

El tiempo se había detenido…las balas de gran calibre atravesaban las nubes y el metal…muchas naves ardían en llamas o simplemente explotaban y caían sin freno alguno al mar que presenciaba como dos especies que habían sido amigas por mucho tiempo, se masacraban el uno a otro sin piedad alguna…mejor dicho tres…porque a bordo de una de esas naves con forma de embarcación se encontraba un ser que no era de ese mundo…un ser al que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, al igual que su boca, y por su cuerpo corría una tremenda sensación de miedo,panico,terror y mucho mas al ver como dos especies que fueron como hermanas se masacraban sin piedad ni culpa el uno a otro

Las baterías anti-aéreas resonaban por todo el cielo sin césar, pero casi todo el tiempo eran opacadas por los poderosos cañones de gran calibre de aquellos buques acorazados ,que en ves de navegar por las olas, navegaban por las blancas nubes y surcaban los cielos como si del mismísimo mar se tratara, pequeñas embarcaciones, mucho mas rápidas y ágiles que los gigantes buques acorazados, cumplían el rol de cazas y bombarderos incluso torpederos, pero envés de lanzar torpedos, estos lanzaban algo muy parecido a los torpedos salvo que estos una vez que la pequeña embarcación los lanzaba, detrás de cada "torpedo" se encendía un poderoso propulsor igual al de un cohete que mantenía al "torpedo" en un línea recta, dejando completamente a la suerte si esa arma impactaba o no, pero cuando lo hacia… esa arma que escalaba a misil era capaz de penetrar el blindaje mas grueso y estallar dentro de la nave provocando un daño tan grande que si o si mandaría esa nave a pique

La batalla se escuchaba a cientos de kilómetros…ninguna de las dos especies llevaba la delantera…eso no era una pelea de pegar y correr como los atacantes habían planeado…eso se había convertido en una de las peores y mas sangrientas y largas batallas de desgaste…

A pesar de la ventaja tecnológica de los equestres…los grifos con el tiempo aprendieron a hacerles frente…tiempo que les costo 3 años de guerra en su contra…pero aun así resistían…y resistirán..

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

**BARAJA DE ACES**

* * *

Estaba parado encima de una de las torretas del barco al que me habían asignado…el HMS Stardust…pedazo de nombre…miraba horrorizado como los acorazados y cruceros de batalla se masacraban entre ellos, incluso algunos barcos eran abordados pero no llegaban a ser capturados ya que alguna otra nave los hundía…o el fuego cruzado…incluso el fuego amigo…ya nadie sabe quien es quien…los pabellones arden en llamas, otros están llenos de agujeros y otros simplemente fueron arrancados por las balas…el olor a pólvora inunda el aire, sin mencionar el olor a madera,metal,tela y carbón quemado…

**-¡Hey!- **apenas oigo gritar a alguien detrás mío…el sonido de los disparos te deja sordo…y eso que aun no hemos entrado en batalla…se supone que formo parte de la división 506 de apoyo…pero el capitán del barco ni siquiera a ordenado mover los cañones principales, solo a ordenado que vallamos a nuestras posiciones de batalla…

**-¡Hey!- **apenas si logro escucharlo…pero esta vez he sentido su casco tocar mi hombro…volteo a mirarlo…y luego miro a los otros 3 ponis preparando el arma antiaérea a la que nos habían encargado…ni siquiera conozco el nombre de estos tipos…vuelvo a mirar al pony y veo que sus labios se mueven pero no escucho palabra alguna salir de ellos

**-¿¡Que!?-**grito sin dejar de mirarlo y el hace lo mismo **-¡Llego La Hora, Ten!-** dijo mientras que con uno de sus cascos me entregaba unos tapones para los oídos...sin pensarlo me los puse…pero aun así podía escuchar los disparos…

Me puse en la posición que me habían dado…la cual era bastante simple…esperar a que el arma vacíe un cargador con 15 balas de 45 mm…una vez vacío debía sacar ese cargador y poner uno lleno…¿fácil no?...el único problema era que a diferencia de los demás, yo era un blanco fácil para los…"cazas" que debíamos derribar…y la única defensa que tengo es un puto casco…

Tomándome por total sorpresa las torretas giraron hacia la dirección de la batalla, mientras el barco giraba hacia estribor a toda velocidad cosa que logra que todos los cañones puedan apuntarle a un mismo blanco…cuando las torretas comenzaron a girar casi hacen que caiga al suelo…pero gracias a uno de los ponys que me tomo del brazo en el momento justo, no caí gracias a el…

Cuando las torretas terminaron de girar completamente, los cañones se elevaron un poco…y en menos de un pestañeo un ruido tan ensordecedor y estremecedor me abrumó…eran tan fuerte ese sonido que podía sentir mis oídos sangrar…pero no era solo cualquier ruido…era el rugir de los cañones que acababan de disparar…pude sentir como el suelo de grueso metal vibraba bajo mis pies mientras un cegador destello salió de la punta de esos cañones al mismo tiempo que rugían con ferocidad…

**-…!Ahí Vienen!-**grito a todo pulmón uno de los ponis mientras señalaba por detrás de las grandes columnas de humo negro que salía de los cañones, y mientras los demás apuntaban el arma de un cañón hacia donde el poni había dicho…alce mi vista intentando lograr ver hacia donde el decía y efectivamente pude ver como varios de esos "cazas" se acercaban a toda velocidad mientras eran protegidos por una nave mas grande, pero no mas grande que la nuestra…que era mas chica y se movía con mayor velocidad y agilidad…

Y en cuestión de segundos una hilera de cañones mas pequeños apostados a los lados de nuestro barco comenzaron a disparar sin cesar pero lograban darle a la pequeña nave que se acercaba junto a los cazas…mire a mis compañeros y pude ver el miedo en sus rostros…pude ver el miedo a morir en sus ojos…un miedo que los consumía al igual que a mi…pero aun así se mantenían firmes junto al arma…

Ahora se que estoy completamente sordo…veo a mis compañeros gritar pero no los escucho…veo los cañones disparar pero…tampoco los escucho…vuelvo a mirar a mis compañeros y veo que uno de ellos esta contando en voz alta…mejor dicho a los gritos…Intento leer sus labios y me doy cuenta que va por el 3…2…no llega a gritar cero que comienzan a disparar el arma contra los cazas que se acercan a toda velocidad…

Veo los casquillos, casi del tamaño de mi mano, salir volando del arma y caer al suelo…y en cuestión de segundo el cargador ya esta vacío…me acerco al arma y saco el cargador lo mas rápido que puedo…pero es difícil…estoy muy asustado, tiemblo y ala vez estoy nervioso…dejo caer el cargador vacío al suelo y agarro uno lleno…son un poco pesados pero no importa…intento colocar el nuevo cargador pero no entra…no importa cuanto lo intente…no logro hacer que entre…uno de mis compañeros me toca, lo miro y el me señala el cargador que intento poner, vuelvo a morar el cargador y me doy cuenta de mi error…le doy vuelta al cargador y lo vuelvo a intentar…esta vez entro perfecto…casi inmediatamente el arma comenzó a disparar

Logran darle a un caza…pero no lo derriban…hace falta mas que una bala para eso…en cuestión de segundos el cargador se vacía…y debo volver a cambiarlo…saco el cargador vacío y agarró uno lleno, pero esta vez me aseguro de estar poniéndolo bien…entra el cargador lleno y el arma casi automáticamente comienza a disparar…

Esta vez lograron derribar a uno, festejamos pero eso dura muy poco tiempo…los cazas ya casi estaban encima de la nave…vuelvo a recargar el arma, siempre asegurándome de poner correctamente el cargador…y el arma una vez comienza a disparar…

En cuanto el arma hizo 2 disparos, una fuerte explosión sacudió toda la nave…todos miramos de donde venia la explosión y pudimos ver desde detrás de la chimenea del barco como una de las torretas de proa se alzaba en el aire como un pájaro para luego caer velozmente hacia el mar, pasando a tan solo centímetros de nuestro barco...

Pude ver como las alarmas comenzaban a sonar, aunque no las podía escuchar…mire a mis compañeros y pude ver como el pánico y la desesperación se adueñaba de sus rostros…

El barco lentamente comenzó a descender y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba…nos íbamos a pique…las ultimas torretas que funcionaban, la cuales eran las dos de popa…sobre una estaba yo con el arma antiaérea…dispararon al aire como si de una despedida se tratase…Poco a poco la velocidad de descenso iba aumentando…pero nada podíamos hacer…todos moriríamos con la nave...todos

* * *

**bueno,antes que nada hola :v**

**Se que el capitulo es algo corto y que con el tiempo que me tarde debería traer un cap de 20 mil palabras :v**

**Pero el problema fue que estuve "Bloqueado" todo este tiempo :'v y recien ahora tuve como un golpe de Imaginación :v**

**Pero la cuestión es que no estoy muerto,ya pueden parar de buscar mi tumba :v okno**

**Y bueno intentare traerles mas cuando pueda,de momento es todo esto :v perdón pero es lo que hay, as****í que :v espero les halla gustado y nos vemos en el próximo cap :v**

**Chao :v /**


	14. Baraja De Aces 2

El mar se había llenado de escombros, escombros que hace tan solo varias horas eran gigantescos buques que surcaban los cielos azules…ahora no eran mas que una pila de metal retorcido flotando o hundiéndose en el profundo mar azul…

Tras una larga e intensa batalla, los pocos buques equestres que habían sobrevivido a la carnicería, enviaron al ultimo acorazado grifo, el cual a pesar de su inminente derrota, hacia todo lo posible por obtener la victoria, pero tras una serie de disparos provenientes de los últimos 4 acorazados equestres junto al único crucero de batalla sobreviviente…

El acorazado grifo no tuvo oportunidad alguna, tras los múltiples impactos de los proyectiles de gran calibre, una gran columna de fuego se elevo desde la chimenea del buque y segundos después una brutal explosión partió a la mitad a la enorme nave…

**CAPITULO 14**

**Baraja De Aces II**

_***6 Meses Antes***_

Tras medio mes de intensa actividad echado en una cama de hospital, aquel ser parecido a un mono pero mas alto ya se encontraba a las afueras del hospital junto a una unicornio morada y un pequeño dragón, o mejor dicho un bebe dragón, también de color morado…

**-¿¡ehhh!?...yo ni en pedo vuelvo allá…-**exclamo el ser en respuesta a un comentario de la unicornio, y esta en respuesta miro al bebe dragón, ambos se veían confusos, y luego volvieron a mirar al ser…

Este al ver su reacción soltó un suspiro y dijo** \- ni loco vuelvo…-**

**\- Pero la princesa celestia dijo… -** respondió la unicornio pero fue interrumpida por el "mono" lampiño…

**\- ¡Pues Decile A Celestia Que Me Chupa Un Huevo Y La Mitad Del Otro Lo Que Dijo!...-** dijo el, pero luego de unos segundos dijo** \- …no le digas que dije eso…-**

La unicornio solo soltó un suspiro **-…¿eso significa que iras? –**

El la miro unos segundos, respiro hondo y respondió a regañadientes** -…si… ¡pero solo por esta vez!...-**

**_-¿Quién lo diría?...aunque por fuera pareciera una…"roca"…mi padre siempre fue fácil de convencer…aunque en esos tiempos…el no tenia la menor idea de en lo que se estaba metiendo...-_**** exclamo el anciano, sin saber que los potrillos que al comienzo lo habían estado escuchando, ahora estaban dormidos sobre la alfombra en la que se sentaban…**

**-¡Bien!...le avisare que ya vas para allá…-**dijo alegre la unicornio, mientras que con su magia sacaba de quien sabe donde, una hoja y una pluma y comenzaba a escribir…

**-…¿de enserio tengo que ir?...allá me miran raro a diferencia de acá…que ya les chupa un huevo verme…-**dijo el "mono" mientras miraba a un par de ponys que caminaban por la calle y no le prestaban atención a el…

**-…si…-**dijo la unicornio mientras terminaba de escribir la carta y se la entregaba al bebe dragón, el cual la agarro con una de sus garras y queme la carta con su aliento de fuego verde y luego de unos pocos segundos las cenizas de la carta salieron volando hacia quien sabe donde…

Segundos mas tarde una carta apareció enfrente de la unicornio, esta sonrió y la abrió, la leyó y dijo**-¡bien!...ya puedes irte…-**

**-…¿Qué, así nomas?...claro pero si después me cago muriendo todos se hacen los boludos…-**murmuraba el joven ser mientras se alejaba caminando en dirección a la estación de tren…pero segundos después volvió…

**-…no tengo plata…-**dijo el mirando a la unicornio…

Esta solo sonrió y le dio una pequeña bolsita **-…lo supuse…-**

**-…gracias…-**respondió el ser sonriendo un poco y luego volvió a caminar hacia la estación del tren con la pequeña bolsita en su mano

Ya una vez en la estación del tren, el joven ser…o mejor dicho Valen, que es su nombre, se acerco a la ventanilla de los pasajes y sin prestarle mucha atención al pony, sacó 5 bits de la bolsita que tenia en la mano, los dejo en la ventanilla y dijo**-…hola, voy pa' canterlot…-**

**-…buenas tardes señor…-**dijo el pony sonriendo mientras que con su casco agarra las monedas y unos segundos después puso un ticket, en donde antes estaban las monedas, pero no sin antes decir sonriendo**\- ¡gracias y que tenga buen viaje señor!-**

**-…si, igualmente…-**dijo valen mientras agarraba el ticket y caminaba hacia el anden a esperar el tren, unos segundos mas tardes se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y solo sonrió un poco por su estupidez mientras se sentaba en una banca a esperar…

Los minutos pasaban lentamente y el tren aun no llegaba…

Los segundos se hicieron minutos, los minutos horas, pero no muchas solo una hasta que el tren llego a la estación

Valen se levanto de la banca, se estiro y sin pensarlo abordo uno de los vagones del tren y se sentó en un asiento, ¿no va a ser en el piso?, que daba a una ventana, el no le presto mucho interés y espero a que el tren partiera…

_***Mientras Tanto En Canterlot***_

**-… ¿¡Como Es Posible Que Se Halla Tapado, Si Lo Acabo De Destapar!? …**-le grito el pony encargado de la limpieza a un guardia, ambos estaban parados enfrente de los baños del castillo…

**\- ¡Tal Vez Sera Porque No Haces Bien Tu Trabajo, Idiota! -**le respondió el guardia, también a los gritos…

**\- ¿¡Como Quieres Que Lo Haga Bien Si Solo Destapo Los Malditos Retretes!?... ¡Y Ya Es La Décimo Quinta Vez Que Destapo Este En El Mismo Día! -**Siguió gritando el pony de la limpieza…

_***De Vuelta Con Valen***_

El tren ya había partido de la estación hace rato, y valen se hallaba con su cabeza apoyada en la ventana…dormido, el aburrimiento lo había vencido y el sueño rematado…mejor volvamos con los otros dos…

_***Otra Vez En Canterlot…***_

**\- ¿¡Quieres Ganarte Una Golpiza!? -**le dijo el guardia al pony, aun gritando…

**\- ¡Meteré Tu Cabeza En El Retrete Tapado!...**-grito el pony de la limpieza, mientras se lanza sobre el guardia y ambos comenzaban a golpeare de una manera algo…torpe por a si decirlo…

**\- ¿¡Que Esta Pasando Aquí!? -**grito un guardia, que había doblado en la esquina del pasillo y se había encontrado con los dos discutiendo, pero solo se había quedado viendo…y en cuanto los otros dos, que se encontraban en el suelo jalándose las crines, lo escucharon, se detuvieron y lo miraron…

_***Segundos Después***_

En el pasillo no había quedado nadie y solo había silencio…el cual fue interrumpido por los gritos ahogados de el pony de la limpieza, al cual los dos guardias le metían la cabeza, repetidas veces, en el retrete tapado…

_***Y...Otra Vez Con Valen***_

...sigue exactamente igual...con la mejilla apoyada en la ventana del vagón del tren...cualquiera que lo viera ahora diría que esta desmayado...casi muerto...su cuerpo "Inerte" acompaña, con algo de molestia, al movimiento del tren a través de las vías...alguno que otro pony que pasaba por ahí lo miraba, con cierta desconfianza y curiosidad, al ver tan extraña y misteriosa criatura dormida de una forma algo "estúpida"...mientras que otros que ya la habían visto repetidas veces antes, solo lo miraban rápidamente y seguían con su camino, sin mas…

_***Mejor Volvamos A Canterlot***_

**-...¡Y Sera Mejor Que Obedezcas!...¿¡Has Entendido!?-**le grito en la cara uno de los guardias al pony de la limpieza, el cual estaba en el suelo,escupiendo y tosiendo agua, y con la cabeza empapada con la misma agua del retrete tapado…

**\- ¡S-si!...-**respondió el pony a duras penas, mientras escupía toda el agua que había tragado…

**\- bien...-**dijo uno de los guardias, mientras que ambos se miraban y segundos después salían de los baños y continuaban con sus deberes…

...el pony miro la puerta del baño unos segundos...y tras darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, vomito, no solo el agua, sino que también todo lo que contenía su estomago en ese momento...pero ahora lo que menos le importaba era lo que había pasado…

**\- ...tendré que limpiar este desastre...-** dijo mirando el retrete tapado y todo lo que había vomitado recién...

_***Varios Minutos Después***_

Tras un buen rato limpiando el desastre que el y los guardias habían hecho...el pony decidió decirle lo que había pasado a la princesa celestia, la cual se encontraba sentada en su trono,sin hacer nada...como siempre...y tras un largo rato de explicación, Celestia decidió mandar a llamar a los dos guardias, que le habían metido la cabeza en el retrete al pony de la limpieza, para escuchar la otra parte de la historia...y tras un buen rato de explicaciones sin sentido por parte de los guardias...celestia había llegado a un conclusión…

**-...tras escuchar sus historias acerca de lo ocurrido...he decidido que ninguno de los tres podrá comer pastel durante un mes...-** dijo la princesa,seria y mirando a los tres, los cuales se miraban el uno al otro...no comer pastel durante un mes, para lo que alguien "Normal" seria algo absurdo para ellos era la peor de la condena…

**-...pueden retirarse-**dijo celestia mientras los miraba a ese pequeño grupo de ponys confundidos...los 2 guardias al escuchar eso, hicieron una reverencia y se fueron a quien sabe donde...mientras que el pony de la limpieza solo miraba confundido a la princesa del sol…

**-…¡P-pero Pi-princesa!...¡N-no Puede Hacer Eso!…¡Es Demasiado Tiempo!…¡No Sobreviviré!...-**gritaba y tartamudeaba el pony,mientras unos guardias se lo llevaban a rastras de la sala del trono…

**-...miiiierda...-**susurro valen, el cual por fin había llegado y estaba afuera de la sala del trono, al ver como se llevaban arrastrando al pony de la limpieza, pensando que iba a ser colgado en un arbol o algo parecido o peor…

**-...¿tu eres el mono sin pelo?...la princesa te esta esperando...-**dijo un guardia, parado a un lado de las puertas de la sala del trono, las cuales se habían abierto de par en par cuanto se llevaron al pony y luego se había vuelto a cerrar, al ver a valen y luego de unos segundos las puertas se volvieron a abrir para dejar entrar al humano...este solo miro al guardia y luego a celestia, sentada en el trono al final de la sala y respondió en voz baja -...oka...- y lenta y cautelosamente entro al salón…

una vez ya dentro, las puertas se cerraron nuevamente detrás de el, lo que asusto un poco al humano, ya que al ver como se llevaban al pony de la limpieza, el solo podía pensar que el siguiente en ser sacado de esa manera...iba a ser el…**-"que no me mate, que no me mate, que no mate..."-** se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza...

**-...¡B-buenas Tardes Su Majestad!...-** dijo valen, un poco asustado y mientras hacia una reverencia enfrente de la princesa del sol...esta solo sonrió al verlo...el levanto la cabeza, muy poco pero lo suficiente como para poder verle la cara a celestia…

**\- ¡Buenas Tardes Para Ti Cambien!...-** contesto celestia...al parece dejar sin pastel a aquellos 3 ponys la puso de buen humor...y con su magia saco, no me pregunten por que ni yo se, un plato con una rebanada de pastel y con una cuchara comenzó a comerlo lentamente, degustando cada mordida como si fuera la ultima...creo que es el pastel de los otros 3…

valen, lentamente volvió a una pose mas "normal" y miro a celestia un tanto curioso y temeroso… **\- …ehmm…¿puedo saber para que me necesita princesa...o es confidencial?...-**pregunto mirando como la soberana del sol se llevaba a la boca, ademas de otras cosas que se abra llevado antes...la cuchara con un buen pedazo del pastel…ella se tomo su tiempo en responder, se metió... la cuchara completa a excepción del mango de esta, mastico lentamente el pedazo de pastel y lo trago, se limpio la boca con un pequeño pañuelo blanco que hacia levitar con su magia y luego miro a valen…

**\- Para tu entrenamiento, claro...-**respondió celestia, tranquilamente como si fuera algo de todos los días...mientras continuaba comiendo la rebanada de pastel que había en el plato que hacia levitar con su magia enfrente de ella…

**\- ¿e-entrenar?...-**dijo valen, mirando a celestia con una cara de confusión y disgusto a la vez…

**\- a si es...¿quien, ademas de ti, sabe como funciona esa...bestia de metal a la que llamas tanque?...-**exclamo ella, mientras terminaba lo que quedaba del pastel y con su magia usaba el pañuelo blanco para limpiarse las migajas de la boca…

**\- ...por eso...-**dijo el, en voz baja y dirigiendo su vista a otro lado por unos segundos para luego volver a mirar a la soberana del sol en su trono**\- princesa...con sumo respeto...emh...no tengo idea de como...funciona...-**agrego,mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo…

**\- no es necesario que digas como funciona...solo que nos muestres...eres el único en equestria, mejor dicho el mundo, que sabe como esa gran maquina funciona-**dijo Celestia, mirando al humano, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al darse cuenta de los nervios de este…

**\- m-me encantaría princesa...los tanques siempre me gustaron pero...es la primera vez que estoy tan cerca de uno en toda mi pu...vida...-**respondió el, aun mas nervioso que antes...quien sabe lo que le podría llegar a hacer molestia…

**-¿y eso es un problema para ti?...-**pregunto Celestia, mientras miraba a Valen con una sonrisa y arqueaba una de sus cejas…

**\- No...yo-**dijo valen pero de inmediato fue interrumpido por Molestia…

**\- Bien, eso era lo que quería escuchar...un guardia te guiara hasta la maquina-**dijo Celestia, mientras se levantaba de su trono y salia de la sala…

**-...hija de-**estaba a punto de maldecir Valen, pero se detuvo al ver a un guardia unicornio, con cara de muy pocos amigos, acercarse a el…

**\- Sígueme...–** fue lo único que dijo el guardia mientras pasaba a un lado de Valen y salia de la sala del trono…

**-...la puta madre...-**susurro Valen y, de mala gana, comenzó a seguir al guardia a través de los pasillos del castillo hacia quien sabe donde…

Ya habían pasado unos pocos minutos y en la cara de valen comenzaba a reflejarse el aburrimiento...pero desapareció luego de haber pasado por una esquina que conectaba 4 pasillo, ahí se dio cuenta de algo. o mejor dicho, había visto algo...se detuvo, a mitad del pasillo, sin que el guardia que lo guiaba se diera cuenta y volvió por donde había venido hasta llegar a esa esquina, miro los otros 3 pasillos y al final del tercero pudo ver como 2 guardias estaban pateando "algo"...Valen trato de ver que era "Eso" que estaban pateando, pero una mesa con un gran florero y flores también grandes, que estaban a mitad del pasillo, le tapan la visión…

Se acerco lentamente a la mesa, y como obviamente es mas alto que esta con el gran florero y la grandes flores juntos, logro ver que era lo que los 2 guardias estaban pateando...y en su cara de inmediato se logro ver la sorpresa mezclada con confusión y algo de miedo al ver que lo que estaban pateando no era una "Cosa", sino que era el pony de la limpieza que hace varios minutos atrás se habían llevado a rastras de la sala del trono...Valen no sabia que hacer, quería meterse y hacer que esos guardias dejaran de golpearlo, pero al mismo tiempo no...aunque le gustaría ayudarlo, no quería buscarse problemas...y mucho menos una paliza por parte de esos dos guardias, pero aun así sentía que algo debía hacer pero ¿que?…

La impotencia lentamente comenzaba a "Abrazar" a Valen al ver como los dos guardias seguían golpeando al pony de la limpieza sin piedad alguna, mientras que el pobre pony lo único que podía hacer era tratar de "Cubrirse" de los golpes con sus cascos delanteros...Valen seguía observando, aun impresionado hasta que recordó al guardia que lo estaba guiando, se alejo un poco de la mesa pero aun así seguía pudiendo ver como golpeaban al pony...respiro hondo y comenzó a caminar devuelta a la esquina mientras que el sonido de los golpes resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza, trato de ignorarlos y una vez que llego a la esquina que conectaba a los 4 pasillos se cruzo con su "Guía", el cual lo miro serio y con el ceño fruncido... fue lo único que dijo el unicornio mientras comenzaba a caminar devuelta por el pasillo por el que había vuelto para buscar a Valen…

Valen suspiro y continuo siguiendo al guardia aperas de lo que había visto, tal cosa era algo que no olvidaría fácilmente, y mas aun, sabiendo que la "Sociedad Pacifista" que el había conocido a través de la televisión era Muy diferente a conocerla en persona, los golpes seguían y seguían resonando en su cabeza a pesar de que el trataba de distraerse con cualquier cosa que viera para no pensar en eso, pero le era imposible no pensar en eso...

Ya pasados unos 6 minutos, valen y el guardia por fin habían llegado a un gran jardín interno, y en medio de este había una gigantesca maquina que era cubierta por una especie de manta de un color marrón pero desgastado y con hojas de arboles encima, que llegaba hasta el suelo y cubría completamente la maquina, pero aun así la silueta de esta era inconfundible para cualquiera que supiera lo que era, Valen en cuanto la vio, a pesar de estar cubierta, una sonrisa se le dibujo en la cara…

**-...ya sabes que hacer...-**dijo el guardia mientras hacia brillar su cuerno junto con una de las puntas de la manta para segundos después esta ser alada y dejada en el suelo, dejando totalmente al descubierto la gran y compleja maquina que había debajo...

**\- Oka...**-respondió valen y se acerco a la maquina, observando cada detalle de está y acariciando uno de sus costados de frio y grueso metal...Le dio una vuelta a la máquina y segundos después se acerco al guardia…

**\- emh…no tengo la menor idea de como funciona…-**dijo el, se notaba que estaba un poco nervioso en el momento en que esas palabras salieron de su boca…

El guardia, al escuchar esto, miro a valen con la típica expresión de pocos amigos que todos los guardias tiene y expresó **\- ¿Cómo es posible que no entiendas una máquina creada por tu especie?...-**

**-…bueno…hay muchas máquinas en mi mundo que son difíciles de entender…-** respondió valen, mientras se rascaba un poco la nuca…

**-…¿puedes nombrar algunas? –** dijo el guardia, curioso al haber escuchado las palabras de valen…

**\- …pues…hay muchas y…ahora mismo no me acuerdo el nombre de ninguna…-** respondió valen, mirando hacia otro lado y susurrando lo último…

**\- ¿ósea que mientes?...-** dijo el guardia, mirando a valen con una ceja levantada…

**\- ¿mentir?...Hay máquinas de todos los tipos, colores y formas…tantas, que te explotarían la cabeza tratar de entender cada una de ellas…-** respondió el joven humano, exagerando un poco la última parte pero tratando de no alejarse de la realidad…

Mientras, en la cabeza del guardia, al oír las palabras de valen, todo tipo de máquinas raras comenzaron a formarse en su mente, desde colosales máquinas que talaban hectáreas enteras de bosques con un solo golpe hasta pequeñas máquinas que eran capaces de cocinar cualquier tipo de comida, incluso máquinas que se encargarían exclusivamente para mecer las cunas de los bebés…

**-…si tuviera mi celular…te lo mostraría, es una de las máquinas más complejas y entra en la palma de la mano –** dijo sonriente valen, mientras le mostraba una de sus manos al guardia, el cual seguía en una especie de "Trance" imaginando todo tipo de máquinas extrañas…


	15. Baraja De Aces 3

_**(( Awaken – Diario Marianelli**_

watch?v=y38EhZfR3XU_** ))**_

A cientos de kilómetros lejos de Canterlot, más allá del Imperio de Cristal, pasando la imponente cordillera que separa a Equestria de lo desconocido, se halla un extenso valle asediado desde hace siglos por la blanca e interminable nieve de un invierno que parecía eterno…

Adentrándose en el valle, una colina se destaca entre las otras, una colina mas alta que las demás, en ella se logra ver una antigua fortaleza cubierta por la nieve…

Desde la lejanía, la fortaleza se veía inexpugnable pero a medida que uno se acercaba, las marcas de una terrible batalla, que hace cientos de siglos sucedió, se hacían cada vez más y mas notables…

El pueblo que alguna vez se extendió por los alrededores de la fortaleza, ahora no es mas que ruinas y escombros ocultos entre la nieve…

En medio de la fortaleza se encuentra un gigantesco Torreón que, en su época de gloria, cumplía con la función de castillo, pero ahora no es más que una muy vieja torre, golpeada por el tiempo y el clima, amenazando con caer y destruir lo poco que queda de las murallas de la fortaleza...

Cuando la torre estuvo en su época de gloria, una inmensa puerta de plata y oro, digna de reyes y reinas, le daba la bienvenida a todos aquellos que entraran a la torre, en el salón principal era en donde se encontraba un gran trono de oro sólido y con diamantes, de todos los colores y formas, incrustados en el, creado por un rey ya olvidado pero con un tesoro que prevaleció en el conocimiento de muchos, aunque ahora ya también halla sido olvidado…

El salón donde yacía aquel trono ahora se encuentra en ruinas, marcas de fuego en las paredes, viejas espadas, armaduras completamente oxidadas y esqueletos es lo único que a logrado prevalecer al pasar del tiempo, los grandes estandartes que alguna vez colgaron del techo, los grandes vitrales que mostraban las glorias de aquel rey de antaño y la gran y majestuosa alfombra roja que llegaba hasta el trono, ardieron en llamas o fueron destruidos por el tiempo y el olvido…

Algunas leyendas, ya olvidarás, cuentan lo sucedido, cuentan como descendió desde el cielo y, sin piedad ni misericordia alguna, destrozo casas con su fuego, asesino a adultos y niños sin discriminar…

Cuentan como los gritos de sufrimiento y pánico eran escuchados e ignorados desde el otro lado de la blanca cordillera…

Cuentan como la sangre de cientos de inocentes mancharon aquel valle, volviéndolo un lugar maldito…

Cuentan como el causante de aquella masacre, yace dormido bajo toneladas y toneladas de oro, sin remordimiento alguno, en alguna parte del valle…

…Cuentan como el brillo del fuego era visible desde el otro lado de la cordillera, en plena noche…

La fortaleza y el pueblo ardieron por 5 días y 6 noches antes de que las llamas se extinguieran y todo quedara en silencio…y en todo ese tiempo, nadie recurrió al grito desesperado de ayuda…el único que se hizo presente, fue el silencio y el final de todo un reino…

Con el pasar de los días, las semanas, los meses, los años y los siglos, todo el valle paso al olvido y se convirtió en lo desconocido…

…desde esa masacre, nadie ha vuelto a pisar estas tierras manchadas con la sangre de inocentes, asesinados por la avaricia de una bestia incontrolable…

Aquellos que murieron aplastado o en llamas, ahora, sus almas atormentadas, vagan sin rumbo por las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue un hogar para ellos...

**CAPITULO 15**

_**Baraja De Aces III**_

**-…¿me estas escuchando?...-**dijo valen, parado frente al guardia, el cual aun seguía en esa especie de trance, imaginando todo tipo de maquinas…

Tras unos 5 segundos, el guardia sacudió su cabeza, mira a valen y pregunto** -…¿Qué es lo que prepones entonces?-**

Valen se quedo en silencio unos segundos, observó a la gran maquina y aun pensado, dijo** -…yo diría que…emh…lo desarmen…estudien cada pieza y lo vuelvan armar…-**

**-me parece una buena idea…-** respondió el guardia, mientras también observaba la maquina

**\- y si lo hacen…tengan cuidado con unas cosas redondas, alargadas y con punta…esas cosas están llenas de pólvora y si no tienen mucho cuidado pueden explotar…-**le explico, podría decirse, valen al guardia acerca de la munición guardada en el interior de la maquina, mientras que con sus manos trataba de darle mas forma a lo que acaba de decir…

**-…¿pólvora?...¿ese polvo negro que se usa en los fuegos artificiales?...-** pregunto desconcertado el guardia y algo confundido al ver como valen movía sus manos tratando de darle forma a una bala de gran calibre…o eso parece que intentaba…

**\- lo mismo…aunque esta en…cilindros…de metal y no en cartón…-**respondió valen, mientras que con sus manos aun seguía tratando de darle forma a lo que decía…

De repente, otro guardia apareció y se acerco al que esta a con valen, le susurro algo en la oreja y luego se fue…

**-…ven, sígueme…-**dijo el guardia mientras caminaba hacia una puerta abierta, que daba a una de los tantos pasillos del castillo, valen se resigno, dio un breve suspiro y siguió al guardia, sin decir una palabra…

El sol del medio día entraba por las grandes ventanas del pasillo e iluminaba todo, hasta el rincón mas oscuro y alejado, no era necesario antorchas o velas que iluminaran, la luz dorada entraba y llenaba de calidez cada parte y rincón del castillo…

A decir verdad…a valen le chupaba 3 hectáreas de huevo el pasillo, ahora solamente quería saber a donde era guiado…¿acaso era una prueba de su paciencia?...¿le estaban vacilando o simplemente querían darle un tour por el castillo?...

Tras girar en una esquina, 2 grandes puertas, de color blanco y con detalles hechos con oro, se encontraban en mitad del pasillo…

**-…carajo…-**murmuro valen, casi inaudible, al darse cuenta que se trataban de las puertas del despacho de la princesa Celestia…

**\- espera aquí…-** dijo el guardia y toco la puerta con su casco, casi inmediatamente una de las puertas se abrió lo suficiente como para que el guardia entre y segundos después se cerro, dejando a valen afuera…

Los segundos pasaban y se convertían en minutos, los minutos parecían horas que jamás terminarían _**-¿de que estarán hablando?...-**_ se preguntaba una y otra vez, mientras caminaba de lado a lado enfrente de la gran puerta…

En un momento, valen se acerco a la puerta y con suavidad apoyo su oído, pero la puerta era demasiado gruesa como para logras escuchar que estaba pasando del otro…

**-…¿tanto van a tardar?...**-se pregunto en voz baja, aun caminando de lado a lado mientras miraba la puerta…

Suspiro y algo frustrado, por no poder escuchar, y aburrido, miro por una de las tantas ventanas que habían en el pasillo…

No había ni una sola nube en el cielo, el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo y llenaba de calidez y felicidad cada cosa que tocaba…

En el horizonte, muy a lo lejos, se podía apreciar una tormenta, se podían ver los destellos de los rayos y como la lluvia oscurecía el cielo, mas de lo que aquellas nubes ya lo hacían…

**-ya puedes pasar…-**dijo el guardia, que acababa de salir y miraba a valen, este respiro hondo, se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta pero antes de entrar miro al guardia y vio como se iba…

_**-…supongo que estoy solo…-**_pensó, y sin tardarse mas entro…

Era un despacho bastante grande, las paredes estaban cubiertas de librerías, tanto de libros como de pergaminos, en el fondo de la habitación había una gigantesca ventana que ocupaba toda la pared de la habitación y la iluminaba, y enfrente de la ventana había un amplio escritorio de madera oscura que desbordaba de pergaminos, libros y alguna que otra carta…

**-cierra la puerta, por favor…-**dijo Celestia sentada detrás del escritorio, mientras que con su magia agarraba una pluma y firmaba un pergamino y lo dejaba en una pila de pergaminos, que había en el lado izquierdo del escritorio…

**-…si…-**respondió valen en voz baja y cerro la puerta, se acerco un poco al escritorio, miro a Celestia y pregunto **\- ¿me necesitaba princesa?...-**

**\- si no fuese así no te habría llamado, ¿no crees?...-**respondió ella, mientras esbozaba una peque sonrisa en su rostro y seguía con el siguiente pergamino, valen solo se quedo en silencio…

**\- lo he estado pensando y…voy a someterse a una prueba…-**termino de firmar el pergamino e hizo lo mis que con el anterior, pero esta vez no agarro uno nuevo sino que dejo la pluma sobre el escritorio y miro a valen…

**-…¿u-una prueba?...¿de que?...-**dijo valen, extrañado y algo disconforme, pero sin demostrarlo…

**\- quiero conocer tus limites…ver de lo que eres capaz…aunque como veo que no tienes alas y no posees ningún tipo de magia…solo pondré a prueba tu inteligencia y tu fuerza…-**dijo sonriente Celestia, mientras que con su magia hacia levitar una pequeña tasa de te, que había en su escritorio, y le daba un pequeño sorbo…

**\- además…¿no has pensado en unirte a la guardia real?...por lo que se…no tienes ningún trabajo y duermes todo el día…-**agrego sonriente Celestia, mientras le daba otro sorbo a su te…

_**-…voy a matar a Twilight cuando vuelva…-**_pensó de inmediato valen, al escuchar a Celestia y respondió **– pues…no se me había ocurrido princesa…- **la duda de entre aceptar o no comenzaba a reflejarse en su rostro, cosa que Celestia noto de inmediato…

**\- no pareces muy seguro…-**respondió ella, mientras dejaba la taza de te vacía sobre el escritorio…

**\- es que tampoco quiero pasar mucho tiempo lejos de Ponyville...-**cuanto mas lo pensaba, mas se daba cuenta de le convenía aceptar la propuesta, ganaría un sueldo, podría comprarse una casa y las chicas podrían ir a visitarlo de ven en cuando o viceversa…

**\- entenderé si no aceptas, tomate el tiempo que necesites para-**Celestia estaba apunto de terminar de hablar, cuando fue interrumpida por valen, el cual ya se había decidido…

Celestia solo sonrío se levanto y camino hacia la puerta, la abrió, asomó su cabeza y le ordeno al primer guardia que pasaba por el pasillo **-Llama al capitán Armor…oh y que alguien me traiga una rebanada de pastel...-** cerro la puerta, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro…

_***5 minutos después***_

Shining Armor entro por la puerta mientras con su magia hacia levitar un plato con una rebanada de pastel y una cuchara, dejo todo sobre el escritorio, enfrente de Celestia e hizo el típico saludo militar…

**-capitán Armor, el es valen, valen el es el capitán de la guardia real, Shining Armor…-**dijo Celestia, presentándolos el uno con el otro, aunque valen ya conocía a Shining pero prefería no levantar sospechas…

**\- hola…**-dijo valen, mirando a Shining y mientras levantaba una de sus manos en señal de saludo…

Shining lo miro unos segundos, algo desconfiado **\- …hola…- **miro a Celestia y pregunto** \- …¿necesita algo mas princesa?...-** se notaba que la mera presencia de valen le incomodaba, Celestia parecía no notarlo, o lo estaba ignorando, en cambio valen se dio cuenta fácilmente pero decidió no decir nada…

**-vera capitán, nuestro querido amigo valen a decidido entrar a la guardia real…y necesita que alguien lo entrene…-**dijo sonriente la princesa del sol…

**-…¿¡Usted Quiere Que Entrene A Esa…Cosa!?...no te ofendas…-**respondió Shining y dijo lo ultimo mirando a valen…

**\- no, para nada…-**respondió valen, mintiendo, porque si lo había ofendido, se le notaba un poco en la cara…

**\- capitán Armor, usted es el mas apto para esta tarea…-**dijo Celestia, mientras que con su magia agarra la cuchara y se llevaba una porción de pastel a la boca…

**\- pero…princesa…¿esta segura que quiere que este…afeminado me entrene?...no te ofendas…-**respondió esta vez valen y diciéndole lo ultimo a Shining, el cual se ofendió un poco al igual que valen…

**\- se que ambos se llevaran muy bien…-**dijo Celestia, mientras que con su magia abría ambas puertas del despacho** – Ahora vallan, el tiempo apremia…- **Valen y Shining se miraron el uno a otro y luego a Celestia…la cual ya se estaba atragantándo con el pastel…ambos hicieron una reverencia y salieron del despacho…


End file.
